<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are loved by ComfyCouch55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278258">You are loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComfyCouch55/pseuds/ComfyCouch55'>ComfyCouch55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gon' have ta experience it yo self kiddo.., I wont say annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnything else, Secret Santa Gift for @blueberrythemoth on Tumblr!, eheheheheheh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComfyCouch55/pseuds/ComfyCouch55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nope.<br/>Gon' have ta find out ya self fam.<br/>ehehehehehe</p><p>Secret Santa Gift for @blueberrythemoth on Tumblr<br/>Merry Christmas bro...</p><p>And for anyone else comin' across this...<br/>&gt;:)<br/>eheehhehe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Varian (Disney) - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas yo.<br/>wAIT-<br/>DON'T TAKE MAH KNEES YET<br/>I know, I'll finish TKSH!<br/>I WILL WILL<br/>But it's Christmas<br/>Let's be frieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeends bro<br/>Yee?<br/>Yee.<br/>ENJOY KIDDOS!<br/>Merry Christmass ya filthy animals..<br/>And a happy New year<br/>(P.S: (Hey hey howdie hey! Sorry fo’ da loooooong wait Blueberry! Dat’s mah bad. I’ll take da L on this one! I just wanted to make this girft perfect fo’ ya.Ya feel? Annnnnnnywho’s. There’s somethin’ reeeal special bout this gift.</p><p>There’s an audio that goes with it. When you see the blue heart... Play this audio. Trust me. It’ll make the experience soooooo much more intense and cooler! Love ya bro! Merry Christmas! And Happy New Year!)</p><p>(Audio: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-J9FuvPmMoI)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The frost covered the heavy glass windows over the kitchen sink, leaving little designs and patterns of snowflakes dancing across the borders.</p><p>The white clouds of snow swirled and spun gently down to meet the white blanketed earth below.</p><p>The trees barren, only leaving ice crystals hanging off their branches like special little natural ornaments.</p><p>The wind quiet and calm, with the occasional gust of fluffy wind pushing along white powdered snow across the light milky earth.</p><p>The icy, mid frost over the flowing river, carrying with it tiny sheets of snow down its current. Creating an assembly line of fluffy slush down a blue crystal waterway.</p><p>The sky full of greys and fluffy whites as snow danced across the skies.</p><p>The scene looking straight off a nature postcard.</p><p>Rapunzel smiled brightly at the sight.</p><p>Her hand reached out and opened the latch of the kitchen window to let in some chilly morning air.</p><p>The air crisp and clean at their winter cabin. Natural, fresh.</p><p>She breathed in deep and slow, taking in the smells of pine, river water and snow.</p><p>The frost tickling her nostrils happily.</p><p>She giggled at the sensation and smiled wider.</p><p>The kettle for their tea came to life, howling and singing high tweets into the air as steam. The clouds of heat a welcomed warmth in the cold morning air.</p><p>The brunette smiled softly and started to hum as she took the kettle off the rustic stove, placing it onto an unlit stove top.</p><p>She continued her merry Christmas tune as she opened a cabinet, grabbing out a box of jolly ol’ peppermint tea. Perfect for the season as she’d say.</p><p>Her manicured, Christmas coloured nailed hands reached for another cabinet. Opening to unveil three mugs of festive Christmas themes.</p><p>The first had a reindeer with a bright red nose on a rooftop gazing at the open skyed full moon.</p><p>The second, a Christmas tree full of red, white and green lights. A bright shining yellow star on the very top with 3 cutely wrapped presents around the floor of the tree.</p><p>The third, a stuffed brown bear with a mistletoe bow tie and golden button eyes that shimmered when light reflected off it.</p><p>They were the perfect festive mugs for the season as she’d put it. Great for a festive hot peppermint drink.</p><p>Rapunzel prepared the tea in each mug, each cup having a different ingredient added to them for each person’s preference.</p><p>One mug had a teaspoon of honey for herself, the next had a single sugar cube and a bit of milk, the final was just plain, nothing added to it.</p><p>Rapunzel hummed as she put the finishing touches on each mug, a single mini red and white candy cane hanging off each rim...</p><p>Well...</p><p>All but one.</p><p>The stuffed bear mug had a blue and white candy cane. Matching the colors of the very person they represented.</p><p>Their favorite colour.</p><p>She smiled at her finished work, placing each mug on her circular snowman serving tray.</p><p>She closed the kitchen window, turned off the stove and took the tray in her hands as she made her way out of the kitchen and into the living room.</p><p>The heat from the fireplace instantly warming her bones, the smell of roasted pine wood and gingerbread filling her senses and bringing a smile on her face and a skip in her step.</p><p>Already adding more pep into her day.</p><p>As she entered the room, she turned to give the reindeer mug to her fiancé Eugene, who was busy setting up the natural pine in the corner of the living room.</p><p>A beautiful royal purple and red circular blanket with golden accents laid beneath the tree’s base as presents lined and consumed the bottom.</p><p>She taped his shoulder and handed him his mug, leaning up to plant a chaste kiss to her lover's lips. The two smiling into the kiss.</p><p>Eugene chuckled into the kiss, taking the cup.</p><p>“Mm, thank you sunshine. You look stunning by the way. Did I tell ya that?”</p><p>Rapunzel giggled with a light pink blush, lightly punting him in the arm.</p><p>“Yes, Eugene...<em> You have.</em> But... <em>Thank you.</em> You’re too sweet hun.”</p><p>Eugene smiled down at his future wife, taking her free hand in his, lifting her soft hand up to his lips. Giving the back of her hand a loving soft kiss. His lips parted from her hand as he gazed lovingly into her light green eyes. Causing her to blush a deep red.</p><p>She giggled as she looked away, the other rubbing a soft tender thumb across the back of her hand.</p><p>Rapunzel smiled softly at her forever love as she gave his hand a light squeeze.</p><p>“As much as I’d love to stay, I have two more mugs to deliver first.” She giggled.</p><p><em>“Ah! I see, I see...</em> <em>Well...</em> I don’t want to keep the princess held up too long.” Eugene grandly and dramatically gestured her away with a bow and curtsy of his hand. The brunette laughing at his silliness while covering her lips with the back of her hand.</p><p><em>“Well...</em> I’ll be off then. See you in a bit love! Enjoy your tea!” She called back as she turned to head up the polished decorated stairs.</p><p>Eugene’s eyes softened while he watched his fiancé walk up the wooden steps. He took a sip of his plain tea, humming in satisfaction at the hot minty flavor.</p><p>He chuckled.</p><p>“It’s perfect.” He smiled softly into the rim of his cup.</p><p>•••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••</p><p>Rapunzel made her way up the wooden staircase, humming to herself while carrying the two remaining festive mugs filled with the hot peppermint tea.</p><p>With her free hand, she ran her fingers along the wooden railings adorned with festive red and green Christmas lights wrapped all around.</p><p>She glanced to her right, the wall beside her hung adorable cut outs of snowmen and snow-women (resembling her and Eugene with matching bow tie and hair bow).</p><p>The wall beautifully decorated with origami snowflakes, Christmas trees and paper-cranes hanging by red and green threads.</p><p>Truly a festive décor.</p><p>Rapunzel smiled happily, humming the rest the way up the stairs.</p><p>By the time she made it the stairs, she turned the corner to the second door on her left.</p><p>She paused just in front of the door.</p><p>The only door without any decorations...</p><p>Still plain...</p><p>Just a wooden door.</p><p>She sighed, her heart saddened.</p><p>“Still hasn’t decorated huh?..” She whispered.</p><p>She took a deep breath in.</p><p>Held it.</p><p>Then released it.</p><p>Determined, she knocked on the door.</p><p>There was a shuffle of what sounded like bed sheets before a voice called out.</p><p>“U-Um yeah?”</p><p>“It’s just me. May I come in?” She replied. Patiently waiting for their reply.</p><p>There was more shuffling...</p><p>Footsteps...</p><p>Then the unlocking of the door.</p><p>The doorknob turned.</p><p>The wooden door creaking slightly to reveal a short, slender raven haired, blue streaked young boy with a multitude of freckles adorning his nose and cheeks.</p><p>His baby blue eyes cautious, his head peeking out slightly from the door.</p><p>His baby blue sweater a size larger than his normal small size, causing the sleeves to cover his hands a bit and the bottom to go past his hips.</p><p>His matching dark blue pajama pants were his size, the pant legs falling past his ankles, touching his feet.</p><p><em>Adorable. </em> Rapunzel thought to herself as she smiled softly at the preteen.</p><p>Varian shuffled nervously from foot to foot, glancing then moving his eyes away from her own light green’s. Waiting for her to speak.</p><p>“I made tea. Thought you’d like some?” She spoke softly. Gauging his mood with her eyes.</p><p>“Oh. U-Um... T-Thanks.” He quietly replied. Stepping away from the door, allowing her inside the room.</p><p>She nodded as she stepped inside the room.</p><p>The room holding nothing of note.</p><p>The space only having a single polished wooden desk, a grey cup filled with pens, pencils and art brushes.</p><p>Three journals stacked neatly on the side with many pieces of art paper spread out on the desk, eraser bits all over the papers. A single led pencil laid next to a white scuffed up eraser.</p><p>A white, plush circle rug was placed in the center of the moderately sized guest room.</p><p>From the north of the rug, a single wide window with blue and white checkered curtains were parted and tied up to reveal a great view of the snowy outside world.</p><p>From the east of the rug, a Queen-sized plush bed with baby blue blankets and long pillows finished the look.</p><p>The rooms paint a soft blue, nothing on the walls.</p><p>The room wasn’t anything special.</p><p>Just a basic log estate cabin room.</p><p>Well... Guess it makes sense.</p><p>They’re only staying in the family estate cabin for a few weeks during the Christmas season.</p><p>But still...</p><p>It wouldn’t hurt to touch up the room with a little bit of Christmas cheer.</p><p>Rapunzel sighed.</p><p>But she understood why he never did decorate the room...</p><p>It had only been three months since he joined their make-shift family.</p><p>A full year since he had been tossed around the foster care system after the...</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Incident.</em> </strong>
</p><p>And a full year and 3 months since he’d broken away from his old life...</p><p>Starting afresh.</p><p>She couldn’t expect him to just up and get into the holly jolly Christmas cheer.</p><p>These things take time to adjust...</p><p>
  <strong> <em>And he sure needed the time.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Here.” Rapunzel handed the bear mug off to the preteen as he took a seat on his bed, wrapping himself in the baby blue blankets, cross-legged.</p><p>She took a seat to the right of him on the bed, placing the tray next to her as she took a sip of her honey sweetened peppermint tea.</p><p>Humming at the nice and perfectly hot liquid warming up her insides from the...</p><p>Now that she notices...</p><p>The room was quite cold.</p><p><em>Did he not turn the heater on?</em>  She thought to herself.</p><p>She turned her attention back on the boy, he was fully consumed by his blanket.</p><p>The only thing peeking out was his hands around his mug and his head turned away from her as he watched the soft falling snow dancing gently down onto the white blanketed earth.</p><p>His eyes distant.</p><p>Face flat.</p><p>The steam from the tea rose up, gently caressing his cheeks like a hug.</p><p>He payed it no mind.</p><p>Lost in thought.</p><p>The room was quiet...</p><p>Too quiet.</p><p>She decided to break the silence.</p><p>“I hope the tea was up to your taste?”</p><p>There was no response.</p><p>His eyes faraway.</p><p>
  <em>“Varian?”</em>
</p><p>His eyes snaped back to life as he whipped his head back to her direction. Surprised by her call.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“h-HwA?!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>Rapunzel giggled at his cute surprised face.</p><p><em>“Hee hee... </em>I asked if the tea was to your taste?”</p><p>His baby blue’s widened in realization.</p><p>“o-<em>Oh!</em> Y-Yeah! Um...” He quickly took a big gulp of the hot minty drink. Instantly regretting that choice as the tip of his tongue burned from the heat. Wincing from the pain.</p><p>“Ah! Varian take it slow! I don’t want you to hurt your tongue-” Rapunzel worriedly warned.</p><p><em>“Too late.”</em> Varian cut her off with a cough, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.</p><p><em>“Ohh Varian..”</em> Rapunzel chuckled.</p><p>Varian took a more <em>careful</em> sip of his tea. Now fully able to taste the sweet and milky peppermint tea flavor.</p><p>He hummed into his mug, a small smile on his lips.</p><p>“It’s great! Thank you, Miss Rapunzel.”</p><p>Rapunzel pouted.</p><p><em>“Varian...</em> I thought I told you that you can call me just <em>“Rapunzel”.</em> There’s no need for the <em>“miss”</em> you know?” She huffed.</p><p>Varian’s eyes widened.</p><p><strong><em>“O-O-Oh! S-Sor-I'm sorry! I-I forgot! I-I-u-Um...” </em></strong>He stuttered out, flustered. Free arm flailing out in front of him in his panic, causing his blanket to fall off his shoulders.</p><p><em>“Hey, hey!</em> It’s alright!<em> Really.</em> I know it takes time to remember that. I was just teasing.” She reaffirmed with a soft smile and a soft hand on his shoulder.</p><p>He relaxed at her touch.</p><p>A deep blush on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He softly nodded his head at her words. His free hand taking the fallen blanket from around his waist and bringing it back around his shoulders.</p><p>Rapunzel helped him rewrap himself by taking the other side and placing it over his other shoulder. Tugging the blanket closed around him. Keeping him warm.</p><p>“T-Thanks.” He mumbled, looking down at the mug in his hands, laying in his lap.</p><p>She gave him a soft smile in return.</p><p>The silence continued for a bit as the two nursed their cups of hot tea. Enjoying the flavor.</p><p>Her eyes noticed the many sheets of paper scattered on his desk.</p><p>Curious, she asked “Were you drawing something?”</p><p>Varian’s attention snapped back to her, eyes wide.</p><p>
  <em>“Huh?”</em>
</p><p>She pointed at the desk with her mug holding hand.</p><p>His eyes followed her finger, eye’s widened as he realized what she was pointing at.</p><p>“o-o-Oh! Uh...Y-Yeah... Um... I-I was ju-just drawing stuff...” He quickly stuttered out, rubbing his hand behind his neck as he quickly brought his attention back to his mug.</p><p>“Oh? What were you drawing?” Rapunzel asked. She was curious.</p><p>Both her and Eugene had come to find the young boy was quite talented and a genius. Surprisingly smart for his young age.</p><p>His artistic skills rivaling those of architecture professional's. The way he draws looked so lifelike it was stunning.</p><p>And his mathematic skills were mind blowing.</p><p>The kid was amazing...</p><p>It was a shame the wrong crowd took advantage of him and swept him off the right path in life...</p><p>Rapunzel shook her head at the thoughts.</p><p><em>No... <strong>No.</strong> I’m not going to bring the mood down. He’s trying to socialize for once. I have to try to encourage that.  </em>She frowned at her train of thought.</p><p>She immediately brightened herself back up, continuing the conversation.</p><p>“May I take a look? If it’s ok?”</p><p>His head snaped up at her question, a flash of fear came over his baby blue’s before washing out with trusting eyes.</p><p>“U-um... O-ok. Uh sure. Go ahead.” He nodded his head in the direction of his desk.</p><p>Rapunzel got up from her spot of the bed, making her way over to the desk. She took a sip from her mug as she lifted a sheet of art paper with a half-shaded picture of a humming bird on a sunflower.</p><p>It was so lifelike. He really was talented.</p><p>Her eyes lit up in amazement at the sketch.</p><p><em>“Varian...” </em>She breathed, drawing his attention back to her from his mug.</p><p><strong><em>“This is amazing!” </em></strong>She exclaimed.</p><p>His face exploded in a deep blush of red. He quickly cleared his throat and torn his eyes from her excite face and back to his half-finished tea in his lap.</p><p>“T-T-Than-<em>Thank you. </em>Um... <em>Mm.”</em> Was all he could get out, the end of his sentence turning into a mumble.</p><p>He quickly took a sip of his tea, trying to distract himself.</p><p>Rapunzel smiled and giggled at his adorable flustered face.</p><p>She resumed her attention back to his art.</p><p>She placed the humming bird sketch down and took another one up to look at.</p><p>This one being of a light pole and a cobble street with different shops and businesses on each side. People mussing about on their day.</p><p>It looked like the local farmers market street they’d go to when buying their groceries.</p><p><strong><em>Woah! </em></strong><em>He remembers that place so vividly? We </em><em>haven’t been there in over a few weeks!</em> Rapunzel excitedly thinks to herself.</p><p>She excitedly places her mug down on the desk to pick up two more pieces.</p><p>One being their cabin from the outside, the large manor with very detailed logs and windows, grey shadings for the chimney smoke from the fireplace.</p><p>The large gated drive way into the manor and the river, barren trees and the few birds in the distance.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Absolutely breathtaking.</em> </strong>
</p><p>She giddily picks looks at the next one in her left hand, smile wide and eyes alight with excitement and anticipation...</p><p>
  <em>Until it falls at the strange image.</em>
</p><p>The sketch was strange, that much was certain...</p><p>The art had weird scribbles and scratches across the face of what looked to be a boy with holding a light blue balloon in his right hand. Standing in a field of grey grass and black flowers.</p><p>The sky grey and cloudy.</p><p>Dreary... gloomy.</p><p>The boy wore a plain white button up with black suspenders shorts. His shoes were school boy black dress shoes and simple white socks.</p><p>The image was strange for only one thing...</p><p>The balloon was the only thing colored on the sketch.</p><p>Actually...</p><p>
  <strong>It was the only coloured thing out of all of his drawings.</strong>
</p><p>She was puzzled.</p><p>She decided to ask.</p><p>“Hey?... Um...<em> Varian?”</em></p><p>He glanced in her direction at her voice.</p><p>“Uh huh?”</p><p>She lifted the strange piece to his line of sight, his eyes going wide at what she held.</p><p>“What’s this one?”</p><p>He shivered.</p><p>His throat gone dry.</p><p>He swallowed a large lump in his throat.</p><p>Cleared it.</p><p>Then quickly composed himself to respond.</p><p>“O-Oh. Um... J-Just a random drawing. Nothing to it... <em>Was bored.”</em> He shrugged nonchalantly. Trying to act like it didn’t matter.</p><p>Rapunzel furrowed her brows in confusion, she took another look at the art piece. It was still stunning...</p><p>But it was drastically different from his regular pieces for sure.</p><p><em>“Really?”</em> She inquired, a bit skeptical.</p><p><em>“Mm hm.”</em> He replied as he cleared his throat and took a long drink from his now warm tea. Trying not to meet her eyes, looking only out the window.</p><p>Rapunzel kept her eyes on the boy on the bed for a moment longer. Watching his expression.</p><p>He continued to drink down his tea (quicker now-she noted) and watch the snow fall down to the white earth out his window.</p><p>“Hmm.” She nodded.</p><p>“Well... <em>All right then.”</em> She finished, placing the sketch back on the desk. She picked up her mug and made her way back to the bed. Taking back her spot next to him.</p><p>The two resumed their silence as they both finished up their teas. Once done, Rapunzel offered her hand to take his empty mug.</p><p>He quickly shook his head.</p><p>“U-N-<strong><em>No no...</em></strong> Mis-<em>Uh... <strong>Rapunzel.</strong></em> I-I can’t-you-I should be the one to take the mugs back and wash them.<em> Really!</em> You have already made the tea for me! I-I don’t want to cause anymore troubl-” He stuttered out, pulling the hand holding his mug away from her reach.</p><p><em>“Nonsense!”</em> She huffed, cutting him off.</p><p>His eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>
  <em>“H-Huh?...”</em>
</p><p><em>“Varian. </em>I made the tea because<strong><em> I wanted to.</em></strong> And I’m now taking the cups because<strong><em> I want to wash them.</em></strong><em> It’s no burden at all. </em>It’s just my choice.<em> Alright? <strong>End of story.” </strong></em>She reaffirmed.</p><p>“B-b-But-” He tried to say, holding the mug to his chest.</p><p>She shook her head, presenting her hand to him. She motioned with an open and close of her hand, signaling him to place the cup into her waiting hand.</p><p>He sighed in defeat. Knowing how stubborn and determined she can get. He let her have this win. Placing his mug in her hand.</p><p>She gave him a big smile and a ruffle of his floofy raven hair. He blushed a light pink at the affection, looking down at his hands in his cross-legged lap.</p><p>“Alright. I’m going to head on down back to help Eugene set up for tonight's dinner party.” She spoke as she got up off the bed, collecting the tray and placing the mugs on it.</p><p>Varian smiled as he nodded at her retreating figure leaving for the door.</p><p>She stopped as she opened the door, staying in-between the doorway, turning back to his direction. Her expression soft, gentle.</p><p>Varian’s head tilted in question at the look.</p><p>“Do you need something Rapunzel?” He asked.</p><p>“Um... Yeah. <em>Actually,</em> I do.” She started.</p><p>His brows narrowed in confusion, waiting for her to finish her sentence.</p><p>“I was wondering if you’d be joining us tonight for the party?”</p><p>His eyes went wide at her question, paling.</p><p>“I-I know it’s a lot to ask of you. Giving you finally agreed to come with us on this trip... But...” She took a breath, looking him in the eyes. Soft, gentle, yet firm.</p><p>“It would mean a lot if you joined us. We’d love for you to be there.”</p><p>“But... It’s your decision. I won't ask again if you feel uncomfortable to ok?”</p><p>“I want you to feel at home alright. Able to be at peace.” She finished with a soft smile.</p><p>Varian gulped down the large lump in his throat.</p><p>He looked hard into his hands in his lap.</p><p>Hard in thought.</p><p>Debating with himself.</p><p>It wouldn’t be too much to go down stairs and join them for a little while...</p><p>He did owe them so much...</p><p>It’s the lest he could do.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Right?...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But then again...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>All those knowing eyes on him...</p><p>Watching his every move...</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Waiting for him to mess up again.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>His body started to shiver.</p><p>His lips worried underneath his buck teeth.</p><p><em>I can’t... I can’t do it.  </em>He panicked.</p><p>He took a deep breath, held it. Then released it before he spoke. Still staring at his hands.</p><p>“I-I-I'm sorry mi-<em>AH!</em> Um... R-Ra-<em>Rapunzel. </em>Um... I-I don’t think I’ll be able to this time.... Um... I-Sorry.” He stuttered.</p><p>Rapunzel sighed quietly through her nose.</p><p><em>Of course. It’s alright... These things take time.</em> She assured herself.</p><p>He curled into himself a bit at the moment of silence.</p><p><em>“ ’m sorry...”</em> He mumbled.</p><p>She shook her head at his apology. Walking her way back to his side.</p><p>She placed the tray with the mugs on the bed, kneeling on the floor in front of the boy.</p><p>She raised her soft hands up to cup his freckled cheeks, gently lifting his head up to look at her face.</p><p>Baby blue surprised eyes met soft, gentle light greens.</p><p>She smiled lovingly at the boy as she spoke.</p><p>“There’s no need to apologize Varian. I want you to feel comfortable with us alright? If you’re not ready to socialize just yet. <em>Then you’re not ready.</em> Don’t feel as though you have to push yourself. You coming with us is<em> more</em> than enough for us.<em> Ok?” </em>She stated, firm.</p><p>Varian’s eyes softened at her words. His lips a tight line as he felt the prick of tears threaten to break through.</p><p>He took a steadying breath as he tried to re-collect himself.</p><p>He lifted his right hand from the cocoon of his blanket and softly placed it over her right hand. Closing his eyes as he sighed, leaning into her touch.</p><p>When he opened his eyes again, he smiled.</p><p>A genuine, soft loving smile.</p><p>His cheeks a soft pink.</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, Rapunzel.”</em>
</p><p>She smiled back warmly, thumb rubbing soft circles on his right cheek.</p><p><em>“Anytime hun.”  </em>She assured warmly.</p><p>She got up from her spot on the floor, hands still on his cheeks as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. Her Pink-ish red lipstick leaving behind a kiss mark.</p><p>Varian sighed through his nose at the kiss, cheeks a dark pink.</p><p>“I’ll be down stairs hun. Call if you need anything alright?” She spoke softly.</p><p>He nodded with a smile.</p><p>She returned his smile with a little pinch of his cheeks, causing the boy to giggle. She chuckled at his laugh. Released him and took up the tray.</p><p>She made her way back to the door, turned her head and smiled.</p><p>He waved back and smiled.</p><p>Her eyes softened, she took the handle of the doorknob and gently closed the door.</p><p>Leaving him by himself once again.</p><p>Varian stared at the door a bit longer from where she was a moment ago.</p><p>Already missing her presence.</p><p>He wrapped the blanket around himself tighter, sighing.</p><p>He turned his attention back to the window, the gentle dance of snowflakes calming him.</p><p>Remembering her loving words and reassurances, Varian blushed.</p><p>He smuggled into his blanket cocoon and smiled.</p><p>Content.</p><p> </p><p>   •••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••</p><p>Rapunzel made her way down the stairs, tray of mugs in hands.</p><p>Euguene, who had been setting up the Christmas tree, had just finished adding the last ornament. Standing back to admire his work, a proud smile on his face.</p><p>She made her way over to him, looking at his finished work.</p><p>The tree looked absolutely stunning!</p><p>The red, green and white ornaments brought out the perfect Christmas feel. With a bright golden star at the very top of the tree.</p><p>The sight looking straight out of a Hallmark Christmas card.</p><p>She smiled wide, but then she noticed a wonderful addition to the tree...</p><p>Bright blue streamers and ornaments weaved themselves all around the tree. Bringing the look a more warm and bright feeling to it.</p><p>The blue choice of colour obviously a reminder of a certain blue-streaked boy upstairs.</p><p>She smiled softly, placing the tray of mugs on the rugged wooden floor, hugging her fiancé and kissing his cheek.</p><p>“It’s perfect.” She whispered, leaning her head on her future husband’s shoulder.</p><p>He hugged her back, fully taking her into the embrace.</p><p>She giggled into the hug, pressing herself into his chest, sighing in contentment.</p><p>Eugene leaned his head down and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her brunette head.</p><p>“I’m glad you love it.” He spoke softly, for her ears only.</p><p>She closed her eyes, giggling into his chest. A soft smile with a blush of pink adorning her cheeks.</p><p>He hummed as he rocked her softly to the beat of the Christmas jingle playing on the television. The channel tuned into a Christmas radio station.</p><p>“It’s wonderful love. You did an amazing job.” She whispered, dancing along with him to the soft merry beat.</p><p>“Thanks sunshine.” He chuckled.</p><p>He turned his eyes back to the tree, his eyes moving straight to the blue accents of the streamers and the bright blue ornaments swirled around the tree.</p><p>His eyes softened.</p><p>“I just hope he like it too...” He sighed.</p><p>Rapunzel opened her eyes at his soft-spoken words.</p><p>She moved back enough to get a good look at his face, worry in her eyes.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t he hun?” She asked softly.</p><p>He sighed again with a soft shake of his head.</p><p><em>“I don’t know?</em>... I I-guess... I guess I just want him to have an enjoyable Christmas this time ya know?”</p><p>Rapunzel nodded her head softly, keeping eye contact with his warm brown eyes. Signaling to him to continue his words. Letting him know she’s listening.</p><p>He gave a short smile, then continued.</p><p>“Ya know after.... <strong><em>Everything?</em></strong> He-I just want him to be able to look back on this day with a smile on his face. If I was able to ease his woes... <em>For a few moments...”</em> He looked away from her eyes, sighing for the third time. Pain and sadness in in his eyes.</p><p>She smiled sadly at her love, completely understanding his feelings.</p><p>She moved her hands from his chest and cupped his cheeks in her soft hands. His eyes instantly found her’s once again, his warm brown eyes softening by her touch.</p><p>His left hand lifting up to cup her left, leaning into her touch.</p><p>“Hun, I completely understand your feelings. I too have that wish.”</p><p>Eugene sighed into her hold as he looked away.</p><p>“But...” She continued, moving her head back in his line of sight.</p><p>“I know for certain that he’d love the décor of the tree. And everything you’ve done to make this cabin look beautiful. You really have made this place feel so homely.” She reassured.</p><p>A smile so soft, only for him.</p><p>Only for his eyes.</p><p>Eugene leaned down, capturing her lips in a loving kiss.</p><p>She closed her eyes and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>After a moment, they broke apart. Resting their foreheads together.</p><p>Staring longingly into each other's eyes.</p><p>In love.</p><p>“I love you.” Eugene whispered.</p><p>Rapunzel blushed red at his words.</p><p>“I love you too.” She whispered back.</p><p>He brought her back into an embrace kissing the top of her head.</p><p>The two stayed like that for a long moment after.</p><p>Just breathing in each other.</p><p>Just enjoying each other.</p><p>A knock sounded off at the front cabin doors, alerting the two, their heads turning in the direction of the sound.</p><p>“Must be them.” Eugene commented, releasing her from his hold, but still holding onto her hands, thumbs softly rubbing the back of her hands.</p><p>Her blush still on her face, eye soft of her future husband.</p><p>“Mm mm.” She nodded, squeezing his hands back.</p><p>He finally let go of her hands as he made his way to the door, looking through the peephole to see who knocked on their cabin door.</p><p>Rapunzel sighed, already missing his embrace.</p><p>She picked up the tray of mugs and headed to the kitchen, turning on the tap, she got to work washing the dishes.</p><p><strong><em>“EUGENE! LONG TIME NO SEE!”</em></strong> Came a loud deep voice bellowing out from the door way as the cabin door opened.</p><p>Rapunzel giggled.</p><p>Lance was always so energetic.</p><p><strong><em>“LANCE! MY MAN! </em></strong>How’ve ya been?!” Eugene happily matched his enthusiastic energy with a hardy chuckle.</p><p>The large buff man waltzed inside and grabbed the shorter in a big bear hug. The snow from his big red snow jacket falling upon Eugene’s face.</p><p>The cold tickling his nose, causing him to laugh more.</p><p>“Ha ha ha! Lance, you’re getting snow on me man!” Eugene giggled, hugging the larger man back.</p><p>“Oh? Am I now?... Well then... How bout I just-” Lance then proceeded to shake his body more, forcing the snow to fall off his shoulders and onto the shorter’s face and shoulders.</p><p><strong><em>“AHHH! LANCE! STOP, IT’S COLD!”</em></strong> Eugene squealed, laughing.</p><p>Lance roared in laughter at his squeal, the two laughing in their embrace.</p><p>Rapunzel, having just finished washing the dishes, entered the entrance hall, drying her hands on their pink and white checkered kitchen towel whilst giggling at the two.</p><p>Lance broke apart from the shorter, resting his hands on his shoulders. His eyes roamed all over his form, looking his old childhood friend over.</p><p>“I’m doing great. But I’m interested in how you’re doing man. How’ve ya been?” Lance inquired, voice and eyes soft for his best friend.</p><p>Eugene’s eyes softened for his friend, placing his left hand upon his Lance’s right on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m doing alright old friend. Thanks.”</p><p>“You sure? If you have anything on your mind... I’m here to listen ok?” He spoke in a low whisper, only for Euguene to hear.</p><p>Eugene was eternally grateful for his best friend. He knew he can always go to him for anything. He loved him dearly.</p><p>“Thanks man. Really.” Eugene softly smiled, squeezing the taller’s hand softly.</p><p>“Anytime man.” Lance nodded with a soft smile and a warmth of his eyes.</p><p>“Love you bro.” Eugene spoke, he wanted him to know.</p><p>Lance chuckled, the soft smile still on his face.</p><p>“I know. I love you too man.”                                               </p><p>Rapunzel walked up to the two, Lances eyes glanced up at her movements.</p><p>His eyes sparkling in glee at her presence.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“RAPUNZEL!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>Rapunzel laughed at his excitement as he pushed Eugene out of the way, the shorter laughing as he was pushed aside.</p><p>Lance ran up and engulfed her in a big bear hug, spinning her around merrily, her feet lifted off the polished wooden floor.</p><p>Her squeals and laughter filling the air, the three of them giggling and laughing joyously.</p><p>He finally released her from his spin of death, her world spinning as she giggled loopily.</p><p>A big wide grin on her face, her foot work a bit wobblily as she came back to herself.</p><p>“How’ve ya been Punzie?! I haven’t seen you since Uni!” Lance chuckled, lightly fist bumping her shoulder playfully.</p><p>She giggled, smiling at her dear friend.</p><p>“I’m doing great! Thank you for coming!”</p><p> Lance scoffed, dramatically placing a hand on his chest in mock hurt.</p><p><strong><em>“OF COURSE I’D COME!</em></strong> How could <strong><em>I?</em></strong> <em>Your dear brother and amazing best friend mind you-”</em> Eugene rolled his eyes, snickering at that.</p><p>“Not find the time and join you too on this important and merry of times that only takes place at this month of each year?! Why?... <em>Just who do you think you’re talking too <strong>hmm?” </strong></em>He huffed out, pouting.</p><p>Rapunzel giggled at his performance, shaking her head.</p><p>“Why... Of course we knew you’d come! You are the most important character to our life's novel! We cannot do without!” She dramatically stated with grand gestures of her hands.</p><p>Lance snickered and giggled at her playing along.</p><p>“Good. I’m glad you’ve finally recognized that.” He nodded his head, a big playful grin on his face.</p><p>“It really is great to see you.” Lance spoke softly. Dark chocolate brown eyes crinkled with love for his friend.</p><p>She smiled back soft and wide.</p><p>“Likewise.”</p><p><strong><em>“DAAAAAAD! </em></strong>Keira won’t give me back my stuffed wolf! And Aunty Cass won’t help me get him back!” A red-haired little girl with twin tails ran up into the cabin, grabbing her father’s jacket and tugging on it to gain his attention.</p><p>All three adults turned around to the little girl as the other entered next.</p><p>“Whatever she told you...<em> It’s a lie.”</em> The black-haired little girl casually stated, tapping her show covered black snow boots on the outside door mat before entering inside. Tucking her black gloved hands into her puffy white jacket.</p><p>The red-haired little girl glared at the other as they simply shrugged their shoulders.</p><p>“Girls. Enough. First off... Keira, I know you took it. I’ve been watching the two of you the whole trip. I was waiting for your grabby hands to make a move. So... <em>Nice try.”</em> Lance scolded.</p><p><strong><em>“Tsk.” </em></strong>Keira mumbled as she admitted defeat, taking out the small stuffed grey wolf from her pocket and tossing it to her sister.</p><p>The red-haired little girl jumped up to catch the wolf, hugging it close to her chest. She stuck a tongue out at her sister.</p><p><em>“Annnnd...” </em>Lance continued, causing the red-haired little girl to snap her eyes back up to her father.</p><p>“Someone was being awfully bossy all along the ride up here... <em>Am I incorrect?” </em>He stated, folding his arms across his chest. Face in disapproval.</p><p>The little girl sheepishly grined, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p><strong><em>“Cat-i-lina Schnitz.”</em></strong> She spoke, firm.</p><p>She sighed, admiting defeat. She turned to her sister.</p><p>“I’m sorry for being a bossy brat.”</p><p>Keira shrugged and smiled at her sister.</p><p>“Hey, it’s whatever. I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have taken your wolf. We cool?”</p><p>Catilina smiled wide and nodded her head enthusiastically.</p><p>“Cool.” Keira smiled wide back.</p><p>Lane smiled softly at his girls. Walking forward to help Catilina take off her pink puffy coat, her purple snow gloves already tucked into the pockets.</p><p>“It’s wonderful to meet you too again.” Rapunzel spoke with a giggle as she walked over to Eugene’s side.</p><p>The two girls looked over to Rapunzel’s direction, smiling wide at their aunt.</p><p>“I missed you Aunty Punzie!” Catilina happily exclaimed.</p><p>“It’s been too long! When were you gonna come down to the city? We wanted to play with you and fluffy hair!”</p><p>Eugene scoffed at his nickname while Rapunzel giggled at the names.</p><p>“Oh, I wanted to! But Eugene and I have been really busy as of recent. So we couldn’t come down. But luckily, we can spend a lot of time together now!” She smiled down at her nieces.</p><p>The two girls smiled brightly at the two. Giggling.</p><p>“Well... How bouts we get you three settled in hu-” Eugene started to say before getting interrupted with a big <strong><em>thump</em></strong> of something heavy falling by the door.</p><p>“Yeah, <em>thanks a lot. </em>Just leave me with <strong>all</strong> the luggage to bring up the <strong><em>long</em></strong><em> drive way up here.</em> <strong><em>YuP.</em></strong> Didn’t need help <em>at all.</em> <strong><em>Thanks girls.” </em></strong>The black-haired women spoke bitterly. Breathing heavy, out of breath in front of the door.</p><p><strong><em>“CASS!” </em></strong>Rapunzel squealed, running straight into her dear best friend, causing the other to stumble back from the force.</p><p>Rapunzel’s arms wrapping around her slender yet well-toned form, crushing the women in her classic death grip bear hugs.</p><p><strong><em>“Oof-</em></strong> Rap’s....Rap’s hold on... <strong><em>I need to breathe!” </em></strong>She wheezed, tapping her back with her hand.</p><p>“O-Oh! Right! Sorry about that. Hee he.” She giggled sheepishly.</p><p>“Ah, I see the ice Queen’s officially arrived huh? Greetings. Welcome to Earth!” Eugene smugly greeted as he walked up beside his fiancé.</p><p><strong><em>“Eugene.” </em></strong>Rapunzel playfully scolded, lightly slapping his arm.</p><p>“Oh ho. Starting this again huh Fitzherbert? Got guts, I’ll give ya that.” Cassandra chuckled.</p><p>“Here, allow me.” Lance chuckled as he took the rest of the luggage from the door way.</p><p>“Thanks Lance” Cassandra thanked, sighing through her nose. A smile on her face.</p><p>The rest of the adult and the two children got settled and made their way into the living room to relax.</p><p>The group chatting and catching up, laughing and enjoying each other presence.</p><p>      •••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••</p><p>Varian was sketching another drawing at his desk, light blue blanket wrapped around him as he worked.</p><p>The drawing molding into another piece of a high-rise building adorned with Christmas lights from the balconies. Down below, cars were parked along the sidewalk and people shopped about with bags of goods and Christmas presents in hand.</p><p>He stuck his tongue out as he shaded in a few shadows from where the light touched.</p><p>His focus disturbed from the roaring laughter and music coming from down below. His attention gazing to the wooden floorboards.</p><p><em>Sounds like they’re having fun down there. </em>He smiled to himself.</p><p>He turned back to his sketch, fully ready to drive back into his art when the memory of Rapunzel inviting him to come down and join her stopped him.</p><p>He paused.                                                                              </p><p>Debating with himself.</p><p>He taped the eraser end of his led pencil on his art paper.</p><p>Thinking hard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She did invite me down to the party...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>But I don’t want to be a bother...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>But she looked so hopeful that I’d come...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>But you know what the others would say behind your back...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>But Eugene and her were so excited I decided to come...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>But remember their words at the hospital? They’d obviously not want you there...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>But they looked so happy when I said “yes” …</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>So happy...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He paused his tapping.</p><p>Gritting his teeth.</p><p>He worried his bottom lip, deep in mental debate with himself.</p><p>The muffled giggles and laughter grew louder from the floor.</p><p>His eyes stared hard at the floorboards.</p><p>He clenched his hands hard.</p><p> </p><p>     •••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••</p><p>“A-And I told him- <em>“Um? <strong>NO!</strong> The banana goes in your mouth. Not your nose!” </em>Eugene laughed as he told his story.</p><p>“Oh my goodness! He did that?” Catilina giggled, covering her mouth with her hands.</p><p>“Dad! What were you thinking?!” Keira hollered, leaning back against Cassandra’s chest. Cassandra had her arm wrapped around the younger, chuckling herself at the story.</p><p><strong><em>“Excuuuuse me.</em></strong> But for your information... <em>It was a great distraction!” </em>Lance huffed, pouting.</p><p>“Well, no duh?! You just up and shove a whole banana up your nose. Of course, people are going to look!” Cassandra cackled, slapping her knee then pointing at him, tears of mirth in her eyes.</p><p>“Hee hee... ha ha... It was a great idea Lance. I wouldn’t have thought of that. It was quick thinking in a tight situation.” Rapunzel giggled, smiling in support.</p><p><em>“Hmmp.</em> Well at least <strong><em>SOME</em></strong><em>one</em> agrees with my idea.” Lance puffed out his chest, pouting.</p><p>But soon enough he burst into laughter with the others. Leaning against Eugene on the rugged polished wooden floor.</p><p>Soft creeks sounded off in the distance, alerting the group.</p><p>Their eyes glanced over to the direction of the sound, their laughter immediately dying down at the sight of the nervous looking, shy blue-streaked boy.</p><p>Hand still on the railing.</p><p>Frozen on the stairs like a deer caught in headlights.</p><p>Eugene stared wide eyed.</p><p>Breathless...</p><p>Rapunzel couldn’t believe her eyes.</p><p>The rest of the group looking between the preteen and the wide-eyed couple.</p><p><em>H-He came down...</em> Eugene gasped, thinking to himself.</p><p>He couldn’t believe it.</p><p>Varian’s eyes darted from the couple, to the other eyes in the group, up the stairs, then back at the couple.</p><p>
  <em>I knew it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was a bad idea. I screwed up. I screwed up again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shootshootshoot! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I should head back now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I already disturbed them. </em>
</p><p><strong><em>I’m such an idi-</em></strong> Varian's thoughts were running wild in his panic and fear, his body shaking.</p><p>He was just about to apologize and run back up the stairs when the large dark-skinned man stood up from his spot on the rugged polished wooden floor and casually strolled his way over to the stairs.</p><p>“Well, hello there young man! How wonderful for you to come and join our merry band of thieves here!” He grandly gestured with a curtsey of his arm and a hardy chuckle.</p><p>Varian’s thoughts halted at the man’s strange welcome.</p><p><em>“h-Huh?” </em>Varian stuttered out, confused.</p><p>“I do believe we haven’t met yet. But! We shall save introductions once we all re-convene by the couch! Come, come! We have cookies. Of course, made by the<em> lovely Princess</em> here!” Lance gestured proudly towards Rapunzel.</p><p>She snaped out of her shocked state, coming back to herself.</p><p>“Hu<em>-Wha? Princess?”</em> She questioned.</p><p>“Why, <strong>of course!</strong> <em>What?</em> You haven’t forgotten the nickname I gave you all those years, ago <em>have you?”</em> He chuckled, raising a smug eyebrow at her question.</p><p>It seemed to do the trick, for she burst into laughter, giggling at the nickname.</p><p><em>“Oh goodness... <strong>That again</strong></em><strong>.</strong> Hee hee...” She continued to giggle.</p><p>The sound lovely to the young boy’s ears.</p><p>He started to relax a bit.</p><p>He always loved her laugh.</p><p>It was calming, in a way.</p><p>Eugene soon snaped out of his trance as well, snickering and chuckling at the name.</p><p>“You never gave up that name huh Lance?” He smiled wide, raising both brows in question.</p><p><strong><em>“Of COURSE NOT!” </em></strong>Lance exclaimed.</p><p>“The nickname was genius and it stays <em>thank you very much!”</em> He huffed with a puff of his cheeks.</p><p>Eugene laughed at that. His eyes a bit wet from how hard he was laughing.</p><p>Varian relaxed more.</p><p>He adored their laughs.</p><p>It was so warm and lovely.</p><p>
  <em>Just like them.</em>
</p><p>He smiled. Watching the two.</p><p>“Ah! Come on boy! Let us introduce ourselves, yes?” Lance called as he gently took Varian’s hand in his own.</p><p>Varian’s eyes widened in surprise at the quick motion.</p><p>He was quickly lead down the steps and plopped down right in-between Rapunzel and Cassandra and Keira.</p><p>He was instantly still and nervous.</p><p>Cassandra noticed Eugene’s longing eyes as he watched the boy from his place on the rug.</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>“Hey, twinkle toes.” She softly called.</p><p>Eugene’s eyes immediate snapped to her at his old nickname.</p><p><em>“Excuuuse </em>me <strong><em>CasS-aN-Dra...</em></strong> But I do believe that’s not my name.” He scoffed, a chuckle on his lips.</p><p>“Oh, I know that twinkle toes... Still gonna keep calling you that tho. <em>Sorry</em>, don’t make the rules.” She grinned wide, smug.</p><p>He burst into laughter, shoulders shaking.</p><p>The others in the group joining in as well.</p><p>Varian relaxed a bit more in the couch. Letting the sweet sounds of their merry laughter wash over him.</p><p>As Eugene calmed down from his laughter, Cassandra moved the little girl off her lap and stood up.</p><p>“Alright, switch.” She nonchalantly spoke.</p><p>“Huh?” Keira question, confused on why she was no longer on her Aunt’s lap.</p><p>“Switch what?” Catilina questioned from her spot on the floor.</p><p>“Me and twinkle toes. Switch.” She lazily pointed.</p><p>Eugene’s eyes widened. Looking between her, the spot next to Varian, and back to her.</p><p>“WhA- WaiT! Uh-I-Hold on. <em>Time out.”</em> Eugene stuttered, motioning a “T” with his hands.</p><p>Cassandra simply raised her brow in question.</p><p>“You don’t have to do tha-” He tried to reason but she was having none of that.</p><p>She won't have him looking like a kicked puppy all night once the kid showed up. And besides... She knows how happy he’d be to be close to him.</p><p><em>“Nope. <strong>Sit.”</strong></em> She firmly and simply pointed at him, then at the spot.</p><p>Before he could protest, she sat on the plush rug next to Catilina and Keira sat right back on her lap.</p><p>Now he has no choice.</p><p>He sighed. Admitting defeat.</p><p>He stood up and dusted his pants off, he glanced in Cassandra direction and met her eyes.</p><p>His eye’s softening, a soft smile on his face.</p><p>His look saying one thing.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thank you.</em> </strong>
</p><p>She smiled back warmly at her dear friend and gave a quick nod of her head.</p><p>The group continued and went back to their conversation whilst Eugene turned and sat on the couch next the boy.</p><p>Varian was now sandwiched between the two people he cared about the most.</p><p>Like a protective wall, he started to relax some more.</p><p>Eugene gave his hair a soft tussle and brought his arm around his slender shoulder’s, pulling him into a side hug.</p><p>Varian stilled at the sudden hug, but soon blushed at the contact, melting in his arms.</p><p>“Hey kid, how’ve you been holdin’ up?” He whispered, for his ears only. Softly rubbing his slender arm tenderly.</p><p>Eugene then noticed the pink-ish red kiss mark on his forehead and chuckled, lifting his hand and using his sleeve to wipe the lipstick away.</p><p>“Looks like she got you huh?” He chuckled. Varian blushed a light pink at the affection.</p><p>Varian rested his closed hand gently upon Eugene’s chest as he relaxed upon the man, snuggling into his side. Eugene rested his goateed chin gently on the top of younger’s floofy raven hair.</p><p>He took a deep breath, breathing the older man’s familiar cologne of pine wood and spice. It warmed up his cold insides for a moment. He smiled softly as he released his breath.</p><p>“I’m doing much better now. Thanks to the both of you actually.” He whispered softly.</p><p>“Varian, we’re more than happy to do or give you anything that you need. Just let us know ok?” Eugene whispered back, turning his head a bit to plant a kiss to the top of his raven head.</p><p>Varian blushed more. Fully relaxed in his strong, warm arms.</p><p>“Thanks, Eugene.”</p><p>
  <em>“Anytime kiddo.”</em>
</p><p>Varian then felt a soft hand move across his head and gently run their finger through it.</p><p>He turned his eyes in the direction of the hand and saw it was Rapunzel’s.</p><p>Looking down at him lovingly, warmth in her smile and light green eyes.</p><p>His heart swelled.</p><p>He felt so full.</p><p>He didn’t deserve such wonderful people.</p><p>He doesn’t deserve such love and kindness.</p><p>But he was feeling greedy...</p><p>So... <em>Just for a little longer...</em></p><p>He’d allow himself to stay in their hold.</p><p>Let himself be pampered.</p><p>The group carried on joking around and laughing, enjoying the evening. Varian even slowly opening up and laughing at their jokes as weel.</p><p>Rapunzel and Eugene were over the moon hearing his laughter.</p><p>It was the most beautiful sound they ever heard, a little whistle from the air past his buck teeth, and the snort that followed before the joyous small giggle.</p><p>The way his eyes would crinkle, causing his freckles to lift up and his baby fat cheeks to puff up. The light natural dust of pink on his cheeks, nose and the tips of his ears...</p><p>It was too adorable.</p><p>He was adorable.</p><p>Hearing his laughter after so long...</p><p>It made Rapunzel want to cry.</p><p>But she held it back.</p><p>She wanted him to feel happy tonight, merry.</p><p>And finally, be able to relax.</p><p>Keira chimed into the conversation, curiosity directed at the boy in Eugene’s arms.</p><p>“Hey, Uncle? Who’s that?”</p><p>“Oh.” Eugene’s eye’s widened in surprise at her question, but soon came back to himself with a chuckle.</p><p>“Do you both remember the boy I talked about? The one with the cool hair?”</p><p><em>He talked about me?... To them?</em>  Varian started to panic a bit. He was about to push himself off slowly and excuse himself back upstairs...</p><p>But then those same warm, soft gentle hands caressed his scalp.</p><p>Calming him.</p><p>He glanced to the left of him to see Rapunzel’s warm eyes smiling down at him. Lips a soft smile only for him.</p><p>He blushed a soft pink at her affection.</p><p>Eugene’s hand joined in the affection as well as it resumed its soft, gentle rubbing of his arm. Bringing him close to his strong chest.</p><p>Varian melted once again in their hold.</p><p>“Yeah, I <em>kiiiinda</em> remember?” Keira tried to recall.</p><p>“The really smart kid?” Catilina inquired.</p><p>“Uh huh. That’s him.” Rapunzel finished for Eugene, a big smile on her face.</p><p><em>“Well, well!</em> Hello! It’s so glad to finally meet you kid.” Lance warmly greeted with a hand to shake.</p><p>Varian sat up quickly, fumbling with his words as he quickly took the large man’s hand and shook it.</p><p>“u-OH..A-Uh-Y-Yeah! I-It's good to me-meet you too!” He nervously stammered.</p><p>“For a smart guy, you sure studder a lot.” Keira spoke, lazily resting her head on Cassandra’s chest.</p><p><strong><em>“Keria.”</em></strong> Cassandra corrected.</p><p>Keira shrugged her shoulders and lifted her hands in a<em> “What?”</em> gesture. Not understanding what was so wrong with what she said.</p><p>Varian giggled, causing the others in the room to turn towards him. Surprised.</p><p>He waved them off, giggling.</p><p>“I-It’s fine. Really. Don’t worry about it.” he sighed as he calmed down from his giggle high.</p><p>The others relaxed at that, smiling and joining him with their own chuckles and giggles.</p><p>“I was just a bit nervous is all.” Varian finished, still a bit giggly, but smiling down at the little girl.</p><p>“And <em>yes... </em>I am quite a smart guy. <em>Thank you for noticing.” </em>He jokingly quipped.</p><p>Catilina and Keira eyes widened as their brows shoot up at his witty remark.</p><p>Rapunzel and Eugene surprised as well at how much he’s opening up.</p><p>“Oh ho ho...” Keira spoke up in a whistle.</p><p>“You got some bite in ya. A bark...<em> I like that.</em> I like that a lot.” Keira smirked with a wag of her small finger.</p><p>“She got up from her spot on her Aunt’s lap and strolled her way over to in front of Varian.</p><p>As she stood in front of him, she firmly presented her hand to him.</p><p>He looked at the hand in confusion, a tilt of his head.</p><p>She blew a bit of air from her nostrils at his face, smirking.</p><p><strong><em>“It’s called a handshake?</em></strong> I’m<em> preeetty</em> sure you’ve done it before? Ya know... For a smart guy, <em>you sure forget easily.”</em> She teased with a smirk.</p><p>Varian blinked a couple times before letting out a <strong><em>“PFFT-”</em></strong> of air from his nose.</p><p>Giggling at her comment.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t register that <em>old fashioned</em> way of shaking hands. Ya see, we <em>smart people</em> have more <em>advanced </em>ways of shaking hands. <strong><em>Ya gotta keep up there kid.” </em></strong>Varian smirked in a wide, smug grin.</p><p>Lance howled in laughter behind the both of them, whilst Eugene cackled and Rapunzel giggled. Cassandra chuckled at his witty remark.</p><p>Catilina joining her father in his laughter as well.</p><p>Keira’s eyes widened at his comeback.</p><p>His smug grin only growing as he placed his chin in his hands and elbows on his knees.</p><p>She cleaned her front teeth with her tongue with a small nod of her head. She slowly wagged her finger at him in approval.</p><p>“Oh... <em>We are gonna get along<strong> great.”</strong></em> She smiled wide.</p><p>Varian matched her smile with his hand to shake.</p><p>“Varian.”</p><p>“Keira.”</p><p>The both shook hands with a giggle.</p><p>Catilina got up from her spot on the floor and joined the two, presenting her hand as well.</p><p>“I’m Catilina.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you Catilina.” Varian smiled, shaking her hand.</p><p>“Hey Varian? Do you have any other interest other than being a smart mouth?” Catilina asked smugly.</p><p>Varian chuckled at that.             </p><p>“Oh ho ho. Hmm... Now that is a <em>preeetty</em> great interest and activity I do quiet enjoy...” Varian smugly started.</p><p>Eugene and lance cackled in the background.</p><p>Rapunzel’s giggling turned to laughter and Cass <em>“pfft”ed</em> at his words.</p><p><em>“Granted, </em>I do in fact, have other interests I partake in. Two of them being Science and art.”</p><p>Catilina’s eyes lit up in excitement at the last word.</p><p><strong>“YOU DRAW?!”</strong> She squealed, excitedly tucking her elbows into her side and flailing her hands.</p><p>Coming right up to the older’s wide eyed face.</p><p>“Uh... <em>Y-Yeah?”</em> He replied, cautiously, still surprised.</p><p><strong><em>“SO DO I!” </em></strong>She continued to squeal.</p><p>She then spun and turned around, running down the halls to her and her family’s guest room.</p><p><em>“Annnnnd</em> there she goes.” Lance chuckled at his little girls retreating figure.</p><p>Keira smiled and chuckled as she took a seat at Varian’s feet. Leg propped up as she rested her arm on her knee.</p><p>The red-haired little girl ran back into the room, her twin-tails flapping in the air as she ran.</p><p>She plopped herself right next to her sister and immediately flipped open her sketch book excitedly.</p><p>When she landed on a sketch she wanted, she scooted up on her knees and planted the book into the older’s lap.</p><p>Varian turned the book around and brought it up closer to get a better look.</p><p>The piece was of a sunset.</p><p>Yellows, oranges, blues and purples all shaded into each other. The colours fading into each other into the light and dark blue ocean below. A few streaks of white to make up sea foam.</p><p>It was a beautiful work.</p><p>Truly stunning.</p><p>“Woah...” He whispered.</p><p><em>“Well?”</em> Keira spoke, impatient.</p><p><em>“What do think?</em> Obviously, my sister is <strong><em>amazing.</em></strong> I already know. And now you know too.” Keira puffed her chest out in pride with a wide grin as she rested her arms on Varian’s lap, resting her chin on against her arm.</p><p><strong><em>“Keiraaa!</em></strong> Stop it,<em> you’re embarrassing me!”</em> Catilina blushed as she looked away.</p><p>Keira chuckled at her sisters shy, red blushed face.</p><p>“W-Well?...<em> W-What do you think?..” </em>She tentatively asked, eyes darting from the rug, his face, then back to the rug.</p><p>He nodded his head and looked up into green eyes, his smile wide, light reflecting off his baby blue eyes to reveal excited and captivating eyes.</p><p>“It’s amazing! The way you blended the colours and shaded into the blues was a fantastic choice! Truly fantastic!” He exclaimed enthusiastically, pointing to the page.</p><p>Catilina’s face bloomed a deep red blush at the compliment. Dropping her head in her hands as she mumbled a quiet <em>“T-Thank you...”</em></p><p>Keira looked at her sister’s flustered face in surprise, she’d never seen her so happy before. She smiled softly, chuckling at the sight.</p><p>Lance was also surprised as well.</p><p>Seeing his little girl look so happy made his heart feel all warm and fuzzy.</p><p>He looked back to the young boy next to his two good friends, who were smiling with so much love and affection for him.</p><p><em>“Ah... I can see it now.” </em>He thought to himself with a warm smile. </p><p>Varian smiled down at little Catilina, watching her blush and smile wide.</p><p>Truly happy.</p><p>He then got an idea.</p><p>He was nervous to do it if he was going to commit to it...</p><p><em>But what the heck!</em>  He thought to himself, determined.</p><p>Final in his decision.</p><p><em>“Ya know what?</em> You just gave me the courage!” He huffed out in determination.</p><p>The two girls looked back up at him, eyes widened a bit in anticipation for him to finish his sentence.</p><p>The three adults waiting in anticipation and curiosity as well.</p><p>“The courage for what hun?” Rapunzel questioned with a tilt of her head.</p><p>Varian turned to her, baby blues filled with firm determination, full of life.</p><p>Her breath left her at his look.</p><p>She’s never seen him like that before.</p><p>“Catilina show’d me her art! It’s only fair I meet her half way right?!” He grinned.</p><p>Keira and Catilina grinned back, nodding their head in agreement.</p><p>“Yeah ya better! My sister show’d her end of the deal. Ya better pay up Varian!” Keira cheered him on in her own special way.</p><p>“You got this Varian! I can’t wait to see your drawings!” Catilina cheered with two fist pumps in front of her.</p><p>Varian nodded, fully committed.</p><p>He stood up from his spot on the couch and ran up the polished decorated stairs to his room.</p><p>Excitedly grabbing his sketchbook and a few scrap pieces he made previously, he placed them all in his sketch book.</p><p>He turned to take the final piece until-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The balloon boy.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He paused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bright lights and white walls filled his vison.</p><p> </p><p>Buzzing static and cold hands.</p><p> </p><p>Red glass...</p><p> </p><p>Red walls...</p><p> </p><p>Red hands...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Red hands...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Red hands...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>A flash of a voice filled his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Snapping him back to reality was the call of Rapunzel from down in the living room.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Varian? Hun? </em>Did you get what you needed?”</p><p> </p><p>He felt so cold.</p><p>His breathing sharp.</p><p>His veins felt like they were carrying ice.</p><p>It was hard to breathe...</p><p> </p><p><em>“Varian?... Bud?</em> <em>You alright up there?”</em> Eugene called next, the hint of worry in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Varian took a deep breathe in.</p><p>Held it.</p><p>Then released it.</p><p> </p><p><em>“C-Come on Varian... Not now!<strong> Yo-You’re not doing this now.” </strong></em>He scolded himself, dropping the sketch book down on the desk to bring his hands up to slap his cheeks.</p><p>Holding his hands on each cheek, breathing in and out.</p><p>In and out.</p><p>In.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Out.</em>
</p><p>He slowly calmed back down.</p><p>His veins no longer feeling like ice.</p><p>“What’s taking him so long?” Keira’s muffled voice echoed from down stairs.</p><p>“Ah! I-I-I'm coming!” He called down.</p><p>He quickly gathered up his sketch book, pencil case and eraser.</p><p>He rushed towards the door but paused.</p><p>He glanced back from the corner of eye at the sketch on his desk.</p><p>Flashes of images threatened to flash before his eyes before he forced his eyes away.</p><p>Swallowing down a large lump, he made his way back down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Ah! There he is!</em> The man of the hour!” Lance grandly called as he spotted him coming down the wooden steps.</p><p>“A-<em>Heh.</em> S-Sorry ‘bout that. I-a-I-I had to get some things.” Varian nervously chuckled, scratching his arm with his hand.</p><p><em>Somethings wrong.  </em>Eugene immediately picked up from his behavior.</p><p>He turned his eyes towards his fiancé to see if she picked up on it as well.</p><p>She glanced back at his, her eyes and expression telling him that she too could tell something was off with him.</p><p>They both nodded in agreement. Turning their attention back on their boy.</p><p><em>“Yay!</em> I can’t wait to see your works!” Catilina excitedly called, beckoning him with back to the couch. Patting the seat with enthusiasm.</p><p>“Took you long enough. I was turning old and grey over here ya know?” Keira lazily yawned out, a smug smile on her face.</p><p>“Heh... Sorry girls. Had a lot to get. B-But I got them now...” He laughed, nervously.</p><p>He took a seat in-between the couple and set his sketch book on his lap, opening the book to reveal the loose sketch paper that he placed inside.</p><p>The two girls eyes widened and the detailed sketches of buildings and birds, scooting closer and “wowing” at every page.</p><p>“Varian! This is <em>sooo</em> good!” Catilina complimented, a big amazed smile on her face.</p><p>“Yeah... The bird one is my favorite! Holy cow!” Keira complimented, taking the sketch of the bird out from the pile.</p><p>Varian felt his cheeks heat up at their kind words. A bit embarrassed.</p><p>“Umm... T-Thank you. I-It's not really anything... I-I just drew that one ‘cause I liked the bird.” He mumbled, scratching his neck as he turned his eyes away, cheeks a soft red.</p><p>“It’s nothin-<em>Kids...</em> <em>You’ve seen nothin’ yet! </em>Varian is super talented! He’s really good at painting too! His works are stunning!” Eugene proudly stated, taking his hand and ruffling his floofy raven hair, causing Varian to blush even harder at his kind words.</p><p>“T-Thank you Eu-Eugene... You’re too nice...” Varian blushed harder, lowering his head and turning his face away to hide his growing flushed face.</p><p>He started to feel calmer.</p><p>Happier.</p><p>“You got that right! He’s super good! Why, Varian here even was able to recreate the shopping district we always go to from weeks ago! And we haven’t been there in two weeks!” Rapunzel happily piped up, wrapping her arms around Varian’s left arm. She snuggled into his side and shook him gently as she explained, her voice presenting how proud she was of him.</p><p>Varian’s face was hot and flushed like the colour of light shade of tomato. He hid his mouth with the back of his hand as he tried not to get emotional.</p><p>His lips pulled in a big smile.</p><p>“T-Thanks Rapunzel...” He mumbled.</p><p>Rapunzel giggled and pinched his cheek softly before letting him go.</p><p>Lance and Cassandra took the page handed to them by the excited Catilina, “wow”ing at the sketch of the market.</p><p>“This is really good kid! You’re quiet tallented for your age.” Cass complimented.</p><p>“My, my!... This is amazing Varian! I might just take this home and frame it up in my house. This is good!” Lance happily agreed.</p><p>Goodness...</p><p>Could his face get any redder?</p><p>Varian felt so happy at their words.</p><p>Nervous and embarrassed?</p><p>Yes.</p><p>But just so happy.</p><p>“T-Thank you.” He smiled.</p><p>Keira turned the book over to her direction and continued to flip through it, when her eyes caught a familiar character- she just about screamed.</p><p>“wh-<em>wHAT?!</em> <strong><em>WAIT A MINUTE!”</em></strong> She shouted, causing everyone in the room to turn to her direction.</p><p><em>“Wh-What?!”</em> Catilina questioned, eyes wide.</p><p>Keira pointed at the sketch of the supervillain on the page. Face in unbelief and wonder.</p><p>“This is Galaxy-Man isn’t it?” She excitedly asked, eyes alight.</p><p>“Oh-Uh...Y-Yeah. I-It is. Why?” Varian tilted his head in question, face a bit calm now from his earlier flustered state.</p><p><strong><em>“DoES THAT MEAN YOU WATCH GALACTICA?!”</em></strong> She squealed, bouncing on her knees.</p><p>Varian blinked a few times in surprise before “pfft”ing and giggling at her excited expression.</p><p>“Yeah, I do.”</p><p>Keira’s mouth dropped open in awe. Her head slowly turned towards the couple on the couch. Her lips a thin line as her eyes squinted, shaking her head slowly in disapproval.</p><p>“You kept him from us all this time huh?... <em>And you didn’t even think to share?”</em> She scolded.</p><p>
  <em>“For shame Aunty and Uncle....<strong> For shame.”</strong></em>
</p><p>Eugene and Lance hollered in laughter as Rapunzel put her hands up in surrender, giggling.</p><p>Cassandra snickered as Rapunzel tried to make her case.</p><p>“We weren’t trying to hide him from you girls! We were just busy!-” Rapunzel tried to make her defense but Keira was having none of it. Already getting up from kneeling on the plush rug to wedging herself between Rapunzel and Varian. Catilina got up and did the same to Eugene.</p><p>“Nope. You lost privileges. He’s ours today. You adults go away and do adult things.” Keira shooed them away with a wave of her hand as Rapunzel’s giggles turned to laughter.</p><p>“Looks like she has you beat Rap’s.” Cassandra chuckled from the floor, standing up and making her way to the couch to help her best friend up.</p><p>“I believe so.” Rapunzel giggled, accepting the hand.</p><p>The adults all got up and headed down the kitchen, chatting and watching the adorable argument go on between Keira and Varian over “who’s stronger”.</p><p>“What are you talkin’ about?! “Galaxy-Man can easily beat Miss.Universal”? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!” Keira yelled, baffled.</p><p>“ARE YOU OUT OF YOURS?! It’s scientifically, and theoretically impossible! She’s nowhere NEAR strong enough!” Varian rebutted, baffled by her own statements.</p><p>“Um? No. You clearly haven’t been watching the show clearly. Everyone knows that Miss. Universal is gonna beat Galaxy-Man. End of story.” She huffed, crossing her small arms across her chest.</p><p>“Well... That’s incorrect kid.” Varian huffed out, sketching out the character of “Miss. Universal” as he argued his case.</p><p>“Oh, <em>pleeeease... </em>What’s next? You’re gonna say Galaxy-Man trying to take over the Cosmo's is a great idea-” She sighed.</p><p><em>“It is a great idea!”</em> Varian cut her off, baffled by her unbelief.</p><p><strong><em>“WHAT ARE YOU TALKIN’ ABOUT?!”</em></strong> Keira shrieked.</p><p><strong><em>“IT’S A BUISSNESS VENTURE!” </em></strong>Varian shrieked back.</p><p>Catilina cackled and laughed at the two’s heated argument, slapping her knees as her eyes filled with mirth.</p><p>“Looks like you’re not getting him back until this vacation ends...” Cassandra chuckled, watching the three by the kitchen.</p><p><em>“Hee hee..</em> Probably not.” Rapunzel giggled, her lips a warm smile watching Varian excitedly argue his points. Taking a page out of his book to write down calculations to the girls- only for Keira to argue her own points back. Much to Varian’s disapproval.</p><p>“We won't get to see him away from for a long while huh?” Eugene chuckled, lips pulled in warm smile as well.</p><p><em>“Nooooope.”</em> Lance grinned wide, chuckling.</p><p>“With those two? Yeah, no. You’re never getting him back.” Lance laughed, patting Eugene on the back.</p><p>“Figures.” Eugene chuckled.</p><p>“So... Have you both got everything set up now? No more hiccups right?” Cassandra asked, a bit of worry in her tone.</p><p>“Yes. We just finished the paperwork last month.” Rapunzel sighed.</p><p>“Now all that’s left...” She spoke.</p><p>“Is to show him.” Eugene finished for her, coming up to her side and putting his arm around her waist in a show of support and comfort.</p><p>She gave a soft short smile at her love in appreciation of the support.</p><p>“That’s great news to hear. I’m happy for you two.” Lance smiled, eyes warm.”</p><p>“He’s a good kid. I can tell he’s a bright one too.” Cassandra complimented, smiling warmly for the couple.</p><p>“Thanks, you guys. Really. You both really helped us out a lot.” Eugene smiled, truly grateful for the both of them.</p><p>Lance and Cassandra smiled back warmly, nodding.</p><p>“I just hope he doesn’t try to stop it from happening...” Rapunzel sighed. Brows furrowed in worry.</p><p>“He won't. We won't let him.” Cassandra reaffirmed.</p><p>“That’s right. Don’t worry you two. It’ll all work out.” Lance agreed, giving the couple confidence.</p><p>Suddenly, Rapunzel’s cell phone rang.</p><p>She reached into her purse on the kitchen counter to retrieve it. The caller ID reading “Dad”.</p><p>She paled as she whispered who it was.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s Dad....”</em>
</p><p><em>“What?!” </em>Eugene shouted, surprised and worried.</p><p>Varian’s ears picked up Eugene’s shout from the kitchen, curious on why he sounded so concerned.</p><p>“Speak of the devil....” Lance spoke, brows furrowed.</p><p>“Umm.. J-Just give me a second you guys.” Rapunzel asked as she moved a bit away to take the call.</p><p>“Hi Dad.” She answered.</p><p>“Rapunzel. How’s my little girl?” The man on the other muffled end spoke.</p><p>Varian’s ears picked up the word “Dad” from the kitchen. He stilled for a moment, his pencil pausing on the page before continuing.</p><p>“I’m doing great Dad. How about you?” She asked, tucking a lock of brunette hair behind her ear. Her weight shifting from one foot to the next.</p><p>“I’m doing fine as well. I just called to let you know I’ll be late coming to the lodge by Christmas time, the work over here piled up and I still have 3 more meetings to get through.” He sighed over the phone, the shuffling of papers being picked up from the phone line.</p><p>“I-I see...” She sighed, leaning herself against the wall and tucking her arm across her chest.</p><p>Her father sighed as the sounds of papers stopped shuffling and the creek of an office chair sounded in the back ground.</p><p>“I’m sorry dear... I want to be there with you in the lodge but these documents must be done today before the offices close for Christmas break. You understand, don’t you?” He asked, tired and apologetic.</p><p>“Oh!<em> N-No...</em> No, I-I understand Dad! Don-Don't worry about it! I know you didn’t want this, and I also know you’re trying your best to be here with us... Thank you Dad.” Rapunzel smiled softly, her father hummed softly back through the phone.</p><p>“Well... That was all I called you for. I must hang up now-” Her father started to say before Rapunzel panicked and cut him off.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“wha-wAIT DAD!”</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>“Y-Yes Rapunzel?” </em>He questioned, confused on the sudden outburst.</p><p>“I-I... Uh...” Rapunzel glanced up to look at Eugene, his face concerned, yet determined. He nodded his head firmly in support.</p><p>She nodded back, determined.</p><p>She took a deep breath in, held it for a few seconds, then let go.</p><p><em>I can do this!  </em>She pumped herself up.</p><p>“U-D-Dad?...” She began.</p><p>“Yes dear?” He answered back, still a bit confused.</p><p>“Um... W-We uh...” She closed her eyes and took another breath.</p><p><em>Come on Rapunzel! Just rip it off like a band aid!  </em>She scolded herself.</p><p>“We-We invited him.”</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>“What?” He sounded very confused.</p><p>She tried again.</p><p>“We invited him with us Dad.”</p><p>There was another long pause.</p><p>Rapunzel could imagine her father’s puzzled thinking face slowly coming to a realization.</p><p><strong><em>“yOU WHAT?!”</em></strong> He yelled. The shout being heard into the living room. Varian paused his sketch work, knowing the voice on the phone vividly. Eyes wide.</p><p>The two girls paused their drawings and looked back into the kitchen in confusion.</p><p>Rapunzel pulled the phone away from her ear in a wince at the loud shout. Slowly bringing it back to continue her defense. But her father cut her off before she could.</p><p><em>“Rapunzel, how could you?!</em> Don’t you remember what he’s done?! What he’d done to<strong><em> your mother?!” </em></strong>He yelled, the creak of an office desk chair and the pacing of heavy footsteps echoed the phone line.</p><p>But Rapunzel would not give up.</p><p>She was going to fight for this.</p><p>“Dad, you and I both know that’s not true! He’s a great kid! He saved Mom’s li-”</p><p><strong><em>“DON’T.”</em></strong> He sneered.</p><p>“I don’t believe that hogwash for one second. <em>And neither should you!”</em></p><p>Rapunzel was getting very angry, her hands shaking.</p><p><em>“Dad... Why would the paramedics lie about something like that? </em>He did.<em> End of story. </em>Even Mom said the sam-”</p><p><strong><em>“Ariana was just tired!</em></strong> She was still on the pain medicine! She didn’t know what she was talking about!” He dismissed, cutting her off.</p><p><em>“ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!</em> Do you honestly believe that?! Dad... Are <em>you kidding me?!” </em> Rapunzel yelled, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.</p><p>“YES. And you bringing that BOY into our home is just stupidity and you need to send him back where he came from-”</p><p><strong><em>“I. WILL.NOT.</em></strong> How could you say such a horrible thing Dad?! He is a good boy and a sweet child. If you’d just give him the chance, you’d see it too that he’s-”</p><p><strong><em>Rapunzel Herz Der Sonne-</em></strong> You will <em>NOT</em> bring that boy in my house! <em>Do you hear me?!”</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>“VARIAN IS A GOOD CHILD!-”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“THAT BOY IS A MENANCE!”</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>“YOU KNOW WHAT?!<em> FORGET IT!</em></strong> <em> <strong>You don’t have to show up! </strong>Honestly? It’ll be so much better if you don’t! <strong>Have fun with your meetings!”</strong> </em></p><p>Rapunzel quickly hung up and shut her flip phone, slamming the device down hard onto the kitchen counter.</p><p>She slapped her hands over her face and let out a muffled scream, sliding down the wall and bringing her knees up to her chest.</p><p>Eugene immediately coming up to her side, sitting beside her and wrapping his arms around her slender frame. Bringing her close in an embrace.</p><p>Lance shifted his weight from one foot to the other, scratching his scalp in the tense atmosphere.</p><p>“...<em>Well... That didn’t go well...”</em> He mumbled.</p><p><strong><em>“You think?”</em></strong> Cassandra grunted.</p><p>All the while that heated argument took place... <em>Varian was frozen solid.</em></p><p>He heard everything...</p><p>Every word.</p><p>Every insult.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Everything.</em> </strong>
</p><p>His body started to shake.</p><p><em>“What happened?”</em> Catilina questioned, worried by the angry shouts earlier.</p><p>“Is everything ok?” Keira inquired, concerned.</p><p>Varian’s chest felt tight...</p><p>It was getting hard to breathe.</p><p>“U-Um....” He spoke. The girls turning their attention back to him.</p><p>His head was lowered, he was a bit hunched into himself. His raven locks were blocking the girls from seeing his eyes. His lips pulled into a fake smile. An attempt. But the smile turned lopsided.</p><p>He couldn’t breathe.</p><p>“I-I-I-I uh.... L-Left some thin-Things up-u-upstairs... I-uh... Ha-Hav-<em>I need to get them.<strong> ExCuSE me.”</strong></em> He quickly shot up from the couch, moving his sketch book off his lap and placing it on the seat next to him as he turned and ran up the polished wooden stairs.</p><p>“Varian?” Catilina called out to him, hand outstretched.</p><p>He raced quickly into his room and slammed the door. Locking it.</p><p>His legs gave out from under him, causing him to slide back against the door.</p><p>He was shaking badly.</p><p>His skin crawled.</p><p>His veins felt like they were carrying ice.</p><p>He couldn’t breathe in properly.</p><p>Breathes coming in short spurts.</p><p>Flashes of light flickered in his vison...</p><p>Voices echoing all around him...</p><p>Varian slowly brought his hands up to his ears...</p><p>Images flashing.</p><p> </p><p>White walls...</p><p>Bright lights...</p><p>Sirens...</p><p>Police scanners muffled and static...</p><p>Red glass...</p><p>Red floor...</p><p>Red hands...</p><p>A weapon drawn up...</p><p>A scuffle...</p><p>
  <strong> <em>POP</em> </strong>
</p><p>A scream.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The hospital was quiet. The beeps of the heart monitor being the only source of life in the bleached white hospital walls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The body of his father laying still. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The only thing showing his life being his soft breaths coming in and out painfully slow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian held his hand in his own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wishing for him to open his eyes...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His large calloused hand was so cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey? Varian was it?” His classmate called, drawing his attention.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-Yeah? That’s me? Do you need something?” He asked, tired. But forcing a small smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah! I heard you’re really good at numbers and stuff? I was wondering if you’d be able to help my friend out?” He smiled back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Um... Like a tutor?” He questioned, with a tilt of his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uhhh... Yeah! Sure. Let’s go with that.” The boy nodded with a smirk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Um... I’m sorry. I’m quite busy with stuff and-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’ll pay you. His dad’s a business man. He’s got dough.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian stilled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“O-Ok. I-I'll help him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy grinned wide. All teeth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Great! Meet me by the football field after school.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh... Ok.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cool!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy raised a hand and gave Varian a pat on the shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You won't regret it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Um... Parker? Who’re these people?” Varian nervously questioned. His guard up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is him. And these are his friends.” The boy, Parker explained casually.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh. Umm.. Ok.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I heard you needed help?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older teen smiled. The look resembling a smug smirk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yup. I hear you’re quite the brains.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Umm... I-I guess?” Varian nervously rubbed his arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Listen. I’ll cut to the chase.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I heard your Dad’s in pretty bad shape. Real sick.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian’s head shot up at that. Eyes wide. Incredulous.</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>“How did you know that?”</em> </strong> <em> He angerly demanded.</em></p><p>
  <em>The older teen raised his hands in front of him in a placating manor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Woah, relax kid.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian sneered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rumors buzz around town. You pick up things.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And judging by your response, I’m correct. Aren’t I?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian grunted and looked away bitterly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Listen. I wanna help you. From one man, to another.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian turned his head back to look at the older teen. Confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s this job we’re gonna do on the 16<sup>th</sup>. It’s a big payday. Lots of money in it. If you help us, we’ll give you a cut of the rewards.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian squinted his eyes at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean by “Payday”? What reward?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older teen smirked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Glad ya asked kid.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s this small store selling expensive objects and jewelry. Worth tons. We go in. Take some. Get out. Pawn ‘em off and get paid. Easy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian’s eyes widen in horrid realization.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“YOU MEAN STEALING?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not stealing per-say... More like... “Permanent borrowing”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“IT’S STEALING!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older teen sighed, annoyed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stealing, borrowing... Same thing-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian angrily cut him off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“IT IS STEALING AND IT’S WRONG!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look. If you go through with this... I’m going to tell the police-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now why would you go and do something like that?” The older teen chastised casually, getting up from his seat on the football bleachers and making his way up to Varian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian looking up, sneering in disgust at the older teen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Listen. You don’t want to do that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And why shouldn’t I?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because kid... We’re your only ticket to getting your Dad out of that hospital.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian’s eyes widened at that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Think about it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You help us get the goods.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We deliver them off.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We get paid.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I split with you fifty, fifty.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re able to pay for your Dad to get better.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You get your Dad back.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I get rich.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s a win, win.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Everyone’s happy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian looked away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thinking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Debating with himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do ya say kid?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Deal?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian worried his bottom lip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked back up at the older teen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No deal.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older teens face fell from his smirk. Frowning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian turned around and started to walk away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older teen smirked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Think about it kid!” The older teen called back, cupping his hand on the side of his mouth for his words to reach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian scoffed and kept walking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               - - -  - - -  - - - - - - - -  - </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m so sorry young man...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But by the way he’s going down...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m afraid he won't make it by June’s end.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not without the surgery.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian’s body froze at the news.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His breath leaving him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“T-Thank you fo-For letting me know.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The doctor nodded solemnly with a sad smile and a light squeeze on his shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once he left, Varian sat back beside his father’s bed side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taking his large, callused limp hand in his own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His hand was still so cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Daddy... What do I do?...” He sobbed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The thought of the older teen's arrangement popped into his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He debated with himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Worrying his bottom lip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a four hours of hard thought...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“H-Hello?..” The sleepy Parker answered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Parker. It’s me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“V-Varian?”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“I’m in.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy on the other end grinned wide.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“You won't regret it.”</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>  </strong> <em>               - - - - -  - - -  - -  - - -</em></p><p>
  <em>The group pulled up behind the shop in the abandoned parking lot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older teen handed everyone a bandana and a sack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He then passed a weapon to Varian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian looked at the weapon and immediately shivered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. I’m not using that.” He firmly stated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you are <strong>NOT</strong> using that!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Reeelax V... It’s a fake. It’s just to scare ‘em a bit.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian sneered, then turned his face away. Putting on his red bandana.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They all got out and approached the shop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                              - - - - - - - - - - - -  -  -  - </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A tall, long haired brunette women smiled happily as she pointed to a sunflower pendant in the display case.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The seller happily taking out a black jewelry and placing the pendant inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two moved to the cash register to finish the transaction when a loud banging of the shop's door alerted the two. Snapping their heads to the front door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quickly entering the shop was 5 masked people, looking to be around their teens, the smallest one looking around a pre-teen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The tallest drawing out a weapon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“YOU TWO DON’T MOVE! PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG AND NO ONE GET’S HURT!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She immediately falls to the ground, hands in the air. The teller doing the same.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The taller teen ordered the shorter teen to tie up their hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy's eyes widened, then looked over to the women. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eye’s frightened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy looked away. He then walked over to her with duct tape.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He gently took her hands and tied it together in front of her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked so remorseful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He whispered to her a “I’m so sorry.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tried to plead with the boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please young man... You don’t have to do this!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked away sadly, eyes full of pain before saying... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t have any other choice.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was surprised by his honest and remorseful answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He got up and walked away back to the others.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She kept her eyes on the boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The taller teen ordered the other teens to smash the glass and get the jewels.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They started to do so, filling their sacks with the precious items.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The younger boy hesitantly started to place the jewels in his own sack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older teen (looks like) pointed his weapon at the teller, telling him to open the register and give him the money.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The teller shook his head in defiance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older teen’s brows furrowed in anger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He then pointed the weapon at the glass and shot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The glass shattering at the impact.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The younger boy froze at the sight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He started to yell at the older teen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-Y-YOU TOLD ME IT WAS A FAKE!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older teen grunted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. Well... I lied.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“WHY WOULD YOU LIE ABOUT THAT?!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“ ’Cause I knew you’d get like this. Now hurry up and get the jewels kid.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He aimed the weapon back at the now terrified teller.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The young boy did something strange...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He stopped what he was doing and stood in-between the weapon and the teller.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This isn’t right Andrew. Please! Let’s not do this. There’s another wa-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get out of the way pipsqueak! This is the only way to get what we want. Now move.”</em>
</p><p><em>“No. This is wrong. And you need to put that away... </em> <em>NOW.” The boy demanded.</em></p><p>
  <em>The older teen started to get angry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Very angry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is wrong with you?! Hurry up and get the jewels!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The younger teen did not back down, looking him right in the eyes and glaring the older teen down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. Not until you put that away.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“BACK OFF KID!”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“NO!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>By this time the teller ran to the back door quickly whilst the two was distracted and tried to open it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andrew, the older teen, noticed the teller try to escape and aimed his weapon at his back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The smaller teen immediately saw his arm move away and aim for the man. He quickly grabbed his arm and tried to force it downwards towards the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was now a big scuffle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older teen yelling and trying to push the weapon back up, whilst the younger teen fought hard to prevent the older teen from raising it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The long-haired brunette women watched in fear and concern for the young boy as he fought hard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it was too much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older teen finally shoved him out of the way, but the young boy fell awkwardly on his arm, triggering his finger to press down on the trigger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a loud <strong>POP.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A scream.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian turned his head towards the sound...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His breath was sucked right out from his lungs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The kind women who pleaded with him had falling to the floor, curled up into herself in pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Red...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>So much red.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>“No...” </em> </strong> <em>Varian whispered in disbelief.</em></p><p>
  <em>The air around him feeling ice cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“LET’S GET OUT OF HERE!” The older teen shouted to the other three teens.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They all grabbed their sacks full of jewelry and ran out the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Parker, one of the masked teens, stopped at the door, turning back to Varian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What about Varian?” He asked Andrew, who grabbed Varian’s sack and moved past them both.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned his eyes at Varian’s shivering figure. The young teen rushing to the women's side, helping her on her back and untying her hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sneered.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“He made his choice.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“LET’S MOVE OUT!” He yelled as he ran out with the others to their getaway car.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leaving Varian all by himself with an injured woman on the cold marbled floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry! I’M SO SO SORRY!” He cried, seeing her side having the injury.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So much red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nnn-” She grunted from the pain, as he carefully shifted her on her back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“IT-I-It's go-gonna be ok! Ok?! You’re gonna be fine! J-Ju-Just hang on.” He panicked as he darted his eyes around for anything to hold down on the wound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finding nothing, he realized he could use his bandana.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He immediately un-did the knot and hastily folded it up, pressing the fabric directly on the wound. Adding pressure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“AH!” She grunted, face pained as her body arched from the pressure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’M SORRY! J-Just hold on ok? I have to keep the pressure on it alright? J-Just a bit longer until help comes ok? J-Just hold on!” He cried, holding down pressure with his hands firm on the wound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seeing her in so much pain broke him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He started to sob.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m so so sorry. I didn’t want this. I didn’t want anyone hu-hurt.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I ju-just wanted my dad back... N-Not this...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The tears flowed down his cheeks in rivers, the droplets falling onto the women's purple dress, sinking into the fabric.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The women felt so dizzy and light headed, all she wanted to do was close her eyes and rest. But the pressure of his hands prevented her from doing so.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She craned her tired eyes light green eyes to the boy above her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His pained, desperate face with the most beautiful baby blue eyes she’s ever seen were filled with so much tears and sorrow...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It broke her heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had to let him know she’ll be ok.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tried to speak, but the words just wouldn’t come out right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“...I...mk... Fine..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His tear-filled eyes snapped open at her weak words. Leaning down to her face to hear her better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wh-What is it ma’am?! W-Wh-What do you need?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She took a shuddering breath, trying again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“....I-I’m fine... Mk.” She gave him a weak smile. Lifting her hand up to cup his cheek, her thumb gently, weakly rubbing a tear away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He cried harder.</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>“I’m so sorry.” </em> </strong> <em>He weeped.</em></p><p>He’s a kind boy...<em>  She thought to herself, growing sleepy.</em></p><p>
  <em>Her eyes drooping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian started to panic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“N-No-no-no! Ma’am! Ma’am please! Ple-Please you have to stay awake ok? I need you to stay awake ok? Ma’am?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The teller slowly peaked his head out from the room, coming back into the store.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A-Are they gone? I thought I heard them leav- OH MY GOODNESS! MRS. HERZ DER SONNE! WHAT HAPPENED?!” The teller screamed as he saw her state on the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“CALL AN AMBULANCE!” Varian screamed at the man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-You?! Wha-?” The man looked at Varian, confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“DON’T JUST STAND THERE! MOVE!” He demanded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man shot up straight and ran to the back to call for help.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian turned his attention back to the women.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re gonna be ok. He’s calling for help.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re gonna be fine... Just a lil-little bit lon-longer...”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“I’m so so sorry...”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The women softly smiled as she closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                           - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Handcuffs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>White walls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ringing of phones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>People yelling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angry words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angry faces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bright flashing lights.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The smell of bleach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The smell of iron.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked down at his hands...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Red hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The doors burst open.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A large tall man enters the hospital waiting room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuming.</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>“WHERE IS MY WIFE!”</em> </strong> <em> The man bellowed. Demanding to know.</em></p><p>
  <em>Another tall-ish man, well-groomed looking with a goatee came up to the man to calm him down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mr. ‘Der Sonne please! Let’s just calm dow-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The large man immediately cut him off with an angry shout.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! NOT WHEN MY WIFE IS HURT!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The other man took a step back at the shout, but then tried again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sir... I completely understand your anger. I’m angry too! But right now, making a scene will not help any of us... ok?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The large man was about to argue when he caught sight of Varian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sitting beside two officers, each sitting on either side of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His hands cuffed in front of him, slouched into himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eyes hidden from view due to his raven hair blocking the top half of his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Body numb...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So numb.</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>“You...”</em> </strong> <em> He whispered low, angry.</em></p><p>
  <em>He marched himself up to the boy, the officers sat up and blocked his access to the boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He struggled to get to the boy, grunting and yelling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Th-THIS!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian snapped his head up at the man’s angry words directed at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian stilled at the words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eyes wide and tear filled.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“YOU CAUSED THIS! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“NEVER!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The well-groomed man had to help the officers pull the large man back and down into a chair to calm down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varian shivered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His body felt like ice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The air so darn cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The lights of the hospital room too bright.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The intense smell of iron too much...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked down at his hands...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Red...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>So Red...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>His hands trembled and shook as silent tears traveled down his face.</em>
</p><p>This is all my fault....</p><p>I caused this family’s pain...</p><p>This is my fault... My fault...My fault... My fault.</p><p>
  <strong>All my fau-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>A slender, soft manicured hand covered his own with an expensive looking handkerchief. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snapping him out of his destructive thoughts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked up to see a beautiful young blonde woman with light green eyes. Her face resembling that of the brunette women in the jewelry store. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Except she was shorter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes were filled with a few unshed tears, eyes puffy and a bit red. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wiped up his hands with a tenderness and gentleness that he couldn’t comprehend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She lifted her eyes to his own. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Concern mixed in those beautiful orbs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you alright?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her voice was so pretty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angelic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t speak. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could only stare back in wonder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a moment too long, he managed to nod his head slowly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiled softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few leftover tears falling from her gorgeous eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s good to hear.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She went back to cleaning his hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ambiance of hospital sounding all around the two.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The shuffle of the cloth against his hands and the gentle feel of her hands were a strange comfort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He watched her in wonder and disbelief as she worked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She spoke up again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gentle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I heard from the paramedics that you were with her the whole time before they arrived...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stilled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not daring to look up into her eyes.</em>
</p><p><strong>She hates me.</strong> <em>  His thoughts played in his head.</em></p><p>
  <em>She continued.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They also told me you helped to keep her safe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes widened at her words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because of you... She’ll live.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You saved my mother.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His head snapped up at that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead of the usual angry outburst...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead of the anger, biting face he expected to find...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her face was only full of warmth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tearful, cheeks and nose a bit red with her puffy eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her smile warm, soft and gentle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She held his hands, squeezing them gently.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Thank you.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>His breath left him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes softened.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Thank you for saving my mother’s life.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t believe it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why was she thanking him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t understand.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>He just didn’t understand...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>He broke into tears.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hunched into himself as he sobbed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The angel moved from her spot crouched in front of him to sit in the chair beside him. Still holding his hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She released one of her hands to wrap her arm around his shoulders, bringing him close into her chest. Embracing him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sobbed harder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She held him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rubbing soft, gentle hands up and down his back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few more tears falling down her face as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two stayed like that for hours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until he had to be taken away for questioning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He never forgot her kind smile and gentle words.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Never.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>      •••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••</p><p>Rapunzel and Eugene sat on the kitchen floor, Rapunzel curled into herself as Eugene rubbed soft patterns on her back.</p><p>Lance and Cassandra sitting on the floor opposite the couple, showing their support.</p><p>Just then...</p><p>Little patters of footsteps entered into the kitchen.</p><p>Keira and Catilina looking concerned and worried.</p><p>The adults all looked up at the two, Rapunzel slowly lifting her head from her hands.</p><p>Keira pointed backwards, worried.</p><p>“It’s Varian. He just ran up the stairs real fast.”</p><p>Catilina spoke up next, finishing her sisters concerns with her own.</p><p>“He looked really pale. I’m worried.”</p><p>Eugene and Rapunzel’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p>Turning to each other.</p><p>“Do you think he? -” Rapunzel questioned, hesitant.</p><p>“Sadly, I think so.” Eugene answered back, sighing.</p><p>“You <em>were</em> pretty loud with your yelling...” Lance mumbled.</p><p>Cassandra slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand, scolding.</p><p>Lance shrugged his shoulders in defense at her disapproving face.</p><p><em>“Ugh!</em> You’re right. He obviously heard all that! <strong><em>Uggggggggh!” </em></strong>She groaned, burying her face back in her hands, letting herself fall back into Eugene’s chest.</p><p>Her fiancé rubbing soft hands back against her back.</p><p>“Do you want us to go up there and get him?” Catilina asked.</p><p>“No... No, no it’s fine. He’s needs his space right now.” Eugene softly explained, giving the girls a soft smile.</p><p>“Why don’t you girls go off and play in the living room alright?” Lance smiled at his daughters as he smiled.</p><p>“O-Oh... Ok.” Catilina nodded.</p><p>Keira following after her sister, but not before looking back at her Aunt Rapunzel’s upset posture.</p><p>She frowned. She walked back into the living room after her sister.</p><p>“So... What’s the game plan now?” Lance asked the group.</p><p>“Well, it’s certainly much harder now. That’s for sure.” Cassandra grunted.</p><p>“Stubborn old man” She sneered.</p><p>“Cass, I don’t think you should insul-” Eugene softly spoke up, but Rapunzel cut him off with a tired sigh.</p><p>“No... No, Eugene. She’s right. He’s being stubborn right now. Refusing to see reason.”</p><p>She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Irritated.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“It’s frankly so frustrating.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Wholly.” Eugene spoke up.</p><p>“If he could just see what a great kid he is, just take the time to know him. I know he’d change his mind... <em>But I don’t think that day’s today I’m afraid.”</em> He finished, sighing.</p><p>A knock sounded off at the door, alerting the group in the kitchen.</p><p>“I’LL GET IT!” Keira shouted as she ran to the front cabin doors.</p><p><em>“AH! KEIRA!</em> I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN THE DOOR WITHOUT ME!-” Lance shouted back as he quickly got up to run after his daughter.</p><p>The black-haired little girl was too quick before her father could get to her and had already opened the door.</p><p>Sitting at the door in a wheel chair was the one person she didn’t expect to be there.</p><p>“Woah.” She whispered.</p><p>Lance came around the corner out of breath as he picked up his daughter and tucked her under his arm, causing her to shriek in surprise and giggle.</p><p>“Keira! How many times do I have to keep telling yo-….<em>u.”</em> His words faded as he realized who was at the door.</p><p>In complete surprise.</p><p>He turned his head slightly to call out to the couple whilst keeping his eyes on the visitor.</p><p><em>“Uhh....</em> Guys? Rapunzel, Eugene? You...<em> uh...</em> Have a visitor!” He finished and turned back to smile wide at the visitor.</p><p>The visitor chuckling at his behavior.</p><p><em>“Who is it?”</em>  Rapunzel called as she and the rest of the group walked to the door.</p><p><em>“Come see for your see for yourself!” </em>He sing, sang, giggling.</p><p>Rapunzel walked into the front hall to the cabin front doors, confused.</p><p>“Lance, what do you mea-”</p><p>Her words were cut off at the sight of the person at the door.</p><p>Sitting elegantly in a lovely snow dress...</p><p>Smiling brightly with warm light green eyes...</p><p>Was her mother.</p><p>Arianna Herz der Sonne.</p><p><strong><em>“Mom?”</em></strong> She gasped in disbelief.</p><p>Arianna smiled wider, full of pearly whites, a small pink blush on her cheeks.</p><p>“Hello sweat heart.”</p><p>Rapunzel’s eyes swelled with tears, her head slowly shook as her feet slowly moved on their own.</p><p>They quickly started to pick up speed then broke into a full run as she fell on her knees and slid right into her mother's arms.</p><p>Crying into her chest.</p><p>
  <em>“MOM!” </em>
</p><p>Her mother hugged her back just as hard, resting her cheek on her short brunette head. Tears falling into the locks.</p><p>“I’m here love...I’m right here.”</p><p>Eugene and the others soon made it to the hallway, surprised at seeing her there.</p><p><strong><em>“Mrs. Herz Der Sonne?!” </em></strong>He asked in surprise and disbelief, wide eyed.</p><p>Arianna slowly her eyes, glancing up at his voice.</p><p>At the sight of her son in law, she smiled warmly, lifting her head up. Opening her arm out for him to approach.</p><p>“Hello son.”</p><p>Eugene sucked in a breath, a wet chuckle leaving him. Tears beginning to build. Pricking at the corners of his eyes.</p><p>He slowly walked over the two, still in shock.</p><p>He slowly took her hand, she squeezed his hand back firm, yet gentle. Soft.</p><p>Letting him know she was truly there.</p><p>His breath skipped.</p><p>He fell on his knees as the tears began to fall, his laugh wet and shaky.</p><p>She tugged him close into her chest, he immediately melted into her embrace.</p><p>The three of them having a tearful reunion.</p><p>Full of wet laughter and crying.</p><p>The rest of the group smiled warmly at the scene.</p><p> </p><p>    •••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••</p><p>“How did you get here Mom?” Rapunzel questioned as she sat next to her wheelchair on the couch. Sniffling as she wiped her eyes with her manicured fingers.</p><p>“I had Bennard bring me from the hospital. He collected a few essentials and winter wear for me for the trip.”</p><p>“Your chauffeur?!” Eugene asked, wide eyed as he handed his future Mother-in-law her cup of hot black tea.</p><p>She smiled warmly up at him in thanks.</p><p>“Mm hm. He was such a help. I’ll make to increase his pay and give him more Vacation days.” She explained as she took a sip of the hot beverage, humming in satisfaction.</p><p>“Sugar and cream. Delicious as always son.” She smiled warm and happily at Eugene.</p><p>He blushed a soft pink at her warm words. Nodding with a warm smile in return.</p><p>She continued to sip and enjoy her cup of tea as she looked around the room of friendly and happy faces.</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>But then she noticed a certain someone wasn’t the group.</p><p>Puzzled, she turned to her daughter and asked.</p><p>“Dear?”</p><p>Rapunzel’s attention was drawn back to her mother's at her call.</p><p>“Yes Mom?”</p><p>“Didn’t you say you’ve invited your kind boy to the cabin for Christmas?”</p><p>Rapunzel’s face fell the mention of her boy. Sad.</p><p>“Yes... I did.”                               </p><p>Arianna was confused by her daughter's sudden sad face. She looked around the room at the group. The other’s showing similar expressions.</p><p>“Did... <em>He not want to come?” </em>She asked, hesitantly.</p><p>“No, that’s not it!” Catilina piped up.</p><p>“Oh?” Arianna was now quite confused.</p><p>“Then?-”</p><p>“He’s upstairs. He seemed upset.” Keira finished for her sister, cutting Rapunzel’s mother off.</p><p>Arianna furrowed her brow at that. She turned to Rapunzel in question.</p><p>“Upset?”</p><p>Rapunzel sighed, folding her manicured hands in her lap, tired.</p><p>“Dad called earlier.”</p><p>She nodded her head for her to go on.</p><p>“We...Uh... Got into an argument over Varian again.” She sighed. Frustration in her brows.</p><p>“Ah... I see.” Arianna sighed.</p><p>The room went quiet.</p><p>She took another long sip of her tea, humming at its flavor.</p><p>She let out a satisfied “Ahh” as she released her breath.</p><p>The little girls giggling at her funny sound.</p><p>She smiled warmly and chuckled at the girls.</p><p>“Well... I do believe I should properly introduce myself then?” She smiled as she handed Rapunzel her half-finished cup. Griping in handles of her wheelchair, pushing herself up.</p><p>“Huh?” Rapunzel looked up in surprise at her mother. Already making her way to the stairs.</p><p><em>“Wha?- </em>Wai-WAIT Mrs. HERZ DER SONNE!” Eugene called as he rushed after her.</p><p>She placed her hand on the railing and elegantly started her way up the steps, making it to the fourth step before she gracefully turned back to his concerned and worried face.</p><p>“Son, I thought I told you to call me Arianna? Or better “Mom” now that you and Rapunzel are to tie the knot soon.”  She chuckled.</p><p>“Oh! Um... A...Ar<em>-Arianna.”</em> Eugene blushed as he scratched the back of his neck with his hand, glancing away.</p><p>“Much better.” She giggled.</p><p>“Uh...Y-You just got out of the hospital! -” He started, but she elegantly cut him off.</p><p>“I have.” Looking at him from down the steps.</p><p>He coughed, clearing his throat before continuing. Cheeks a light pink.</p><p>“Yes, well...A-Y-You uh... Shouldn’t be up and about just yet. Your injury is still healing and stuff, and-”</p><p>
  <em>“Eugene.”</em>
</p><p>His lips shut tight at her warm, yet firm words.</p><p>“I was hospitalized for a few months and bed rest for the rest. Regular checkups at the hospital every now and then. To tell you I’m fine should be an understatement.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah but-”</p><p>
  <em>“Eugene.”</em>
</p><p>“Yes ma’am.”</p><p>
  <em>“I’m fine son.”</em>
</p><p>“I may have been shot, but I’m not made of glass.<em> I’ll live.”</em> She chuckled.</p><p>Eugene <strong><em>“pfft”</em></strong>ed and laughed at her joke, chuckling.</p><p>He looked back at her in warmth.</p><p>“Man... <strong><em>Did I miss you.” </em></strong>He smiled wide. Full of love.</p><p>Arianna smiled back, lips pulled into a loving smile for her son in law.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“As I you.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>She turned back around and made her way up the rest of the steps.</p><p>“His room’s the second door on your left!” Eugene called from down the stairs.</p><p>Arianna nodded with a warm smile.</p><p>She walked up to the door and stopped.</p><p>Taking a deep breath in.</p><p>Holding it.</p><p>Let letting it out.</p><p>She raised her hand to the door...</p><p>And knocked.</p><p>     •••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••</p><p>Varian sat on his bed.</p><p>Blanket lazily thrown over his legs.</p><p>Arms faced up at either side of him.</p><p>Staring blankly at the wall.</p><p>Feeling numb.</p><p>The room felt so cold.        </p><p>So cold...</p><p>When a knock sounded off at his door.</p><p>His eyes lazily moved over to the door.</p><p>Another knock.</p><p>He slowly got up and out of bed, sluggishly.</p><p>His light blue blanket falling carelessly onto the floor.</p><p>He slowly walked himself over to the door, unlocking it.</p><p>Upon opening the door...</p><p>He stood frozen.</p><p>His breath leaving him.</p><p>Eyes wide.</p><p>
  <strong>Terrified.</strong>
</p><p>“Hello. I’ve come to-”</p><p>Varian quickly moved away from the door, shaking his head.</p><p>“No.”<br/>
“Nononono....”</p><p>He slowly raised his hands to the sides of his head, backing away more from the door.</p><p>
  <em>From her.</em>
</p><p>“Nono...No... This is a dream.”</p><p>Arianna looked on in worry and concern at his fearful face. Saddened.</p><p>“Young man?” She worriedly asked as she took a step closer.</p><p>Varian quickly taking another step back, shaking.</p><p>Arianna bit her lip in worry. Watching his panic.</p><p>She tried to take another step forward.</p><p>Varian backed himself into the wall with the window, sliding down it.</p><p>Shaking terribly.</p><p>Mumbling to himself, tears building in his eyes.</p><p>“This is a dream... I’m dreaming... It has to be a dream...<em> Ha ha ha.</em>..I’m-<em>No...”</em></p><p>She hated seeing him suffer like this.</p><p>Determined.</p><p>She walked the rest of the way.</p><p>Kneeling before him, she reached a gentle hand out, touching his trembling knee.</p><p>He stilled at the contact.</p><p>“Young man. I just came here to ta-”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“NO!” </em> </strong>
</p><p>Varian screamed in panic, shoving her back. Causing her to fall on her butt onto the polished wooden floor.</p><p>At her grunt, he snaped the eyes he hadn’t realized he closed in his panic open.</p><p>Seeing his hands outstretched, he realized he pushed her down.</p><p>He started to shake again.</p><p>Tears falling down his cheeks as he gasped.</p><p>He looked at her fallen form on the floor.</p><p>In a quick flash, she was lying on the hard polished marble white floor, curled into herself. Face pained.</p><p><em>“Hu-”</em> He gasped.</p><p>“Young man?” She hesitantly called out, sitting up. She slowly reached her hand out.</p><p>He slowly raised his shaking hands up towards his face.</p><p>Feeling the hot, wet redness again.</p><p>Like another flash, his hands were covered in that red.</p><p>So much red...</p><p>So... <strong>Soo much red.</strong></p><p>He could smell the iron.</p><p>His chest grew tight.</p><p>“Young man?”</p><p>The room was so cold.</p><p>So darn cold...</p><p>
  <em>“Young man?!”</em>
</p><p>He couldn’t breathe...</p><p>It was just so hard to breathe-</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“VARIAN!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>His head snaped back up to her.</p><p>Watery eyes wide.</p><p>He looked at her concerned, worried face.</p><p>He soon realized his chest was heaving in and out too fast.</p><p>His eyes slowly looked around the room...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He’s not in the jewelry store...</p><p>He’s not at the hospital...</p><p>He’s not in the police room...</p><p>He’s safe...</p><p>He’s at the cabin...</p><p>He soon felt the tender, soft touch of hands resting on his wet cheeks.</p><p>He slowly came back to himself.</p><p>He blinked slowly...</p><p>He just pushed this woman down.</p><p>He pushed her.</p><p>
  <em>SHOOT.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>HE PUSHED HER!</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>“I’m-I’M SORRY! I-I DID-DIDN'T MEAN IT! I’M SO SORRY!” </em></strong>He apologized, remorseful.</p><p>She softly shook her head at his panicked apology. Smiling a sad smile.</p><p>“I’m fine Varian. I’m not hurt.”</p><p>“Bu-But you are...”</p><p>His eyes traveled to her side...</p><p>The side that got wounded.</p><p>But she craned her head in his line of sight, interrupting his view. Forcing his eyes to come into contact with her own.</p><p><em>“I’m fine.”</em> She smiled.</p><p>Varian gulped down a large lump in his throat as he tried to speak. His voice croaking at times.</p><p>“H-h<em>O</em>w...” He cleared his throat.</p><p>“H-How did-did you get here?”</p><p>She softly chuckled at his adorable voice crack.</p><p>“I came by car.”</p><p>“B-<em>By you-yourself?”</em> He sniffled.</p><p>She shook her head softly, smiling warmly at the boy.</p><p>“No, I had someone drop me off here.”</p><p>“Oh. O-Ok...” He sniffled again, lifting his hands to wipe at his eyes, but Arianna’s thumb gently wiped his teary eyes.</p><p>His cheeks pinked at the affection.</p><p>“T-Thank you...Um...” She tried to speak, but he was too flustered. He looked away, embarrassed.</p><p>She giggled at his cute face.</p><p>“Well... I wanted to come here to talk to you. That was my real reason for coming.” She softly smiled.</p><p>His eyes widened at that.</p><p>
  <em>See me?...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me?...</em>
</p><p><em>Why?</em> He thought to himself</p><p>As if she could read his thoughts from his confused teary face, she chuckled.</p><p>“Because I wanted to thank you.”</p><p>His breath left him.</p><p> </p><p>The image of the angelic women’s voice echoed in a quick memory...</p><p>
  <em>“...Thank you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Huh?” </em>He gasped.</p><p>Arianna smiled warmly at the boy, continuing to rub soft circles against his right cheek with her thumb.</p><p>“I’m here today... With my loved ones, my little girl, my husband, my son in law and... you.”</p><p>Varian shuttered his breath. Slowly shaking his head.</p><p>“It’s because of you, that I’m alive today.”</p><p>“Nn-No... No. I-I just cause you’re family so much pain. Pl-please don’t thank me... Please...” His baby blue started to water. Full of sorrow.</p><p>Arianna sighed through her nose. Smiling sadly.</p><p>“Why shouldn’t I thank you Varian?”</p><p><strong><em>“BE-BEACUSE I CAUSED YOU TO GET HURT! IF I DIDN’T DO WHAT I DID-I-GO WITH THEM TO DO THAT STUPID JOB! N-YOU WOU-WOULDN’T HAVE GOTTEN HURT!”</em></strong> He wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks.</p><p>He moved his head out of her hands, covering his face with shaking hands.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“I HURT YOU!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>Arianna scooted closer to the crying boy.</p><p>“You didn’t hurt me Varian.”</p><p>“Y-Yes. I did.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t.-”</p><p><strong><em>“I DID! I DID! WHY CAN’T YOU GET THAT?!”</em></strong> He screamed as he ripped his hands out of hands to face her. Face red, eyes puffy as tear angerly flowed down his cheeks.</p><p>Arianna’s eyes widened in surprise at his outburst.</p><p><strong><em>“WHY IS EVERYONE SO NICE TO ME?! WHY DON’T YOU ALL HATE ME?! WHY CAN’T YOU HATE ME LIKE RAPUNZEL’S DAD? AT LEST HE DOESN’T TRY TO PRETEND TO WANT TO BE AROUND ME. B-B-BUT EVERYONE KEEPS BEING SO KIND TO ME! I DON’T GET IT!...</em></strong><em>I-I....”</em> He gasped, a sob ripped from his throat.</p><p><strong><em>“I don’t understand...” </em></strong>He sobbed, face so full of pain. So full of sorrow.</p><p>Arianna’s eyes welded up with tears.</p><p>She was determined to make this child smile again.</p><p>She wanted nothing more than to carry him away from all the pain and hardships his young soul faced. Smothering him in love and affection.</p><p>And that is what she decided she will do.</p><p>
  <em>“Varian.”</em>
</p><p>His head was in his hands. Sobbing.</p><p>“Varian, sweat heart. <em>Look at me.”</em> Arianna softly took hold of his hands, gently lowering them away from his face.</p><p>He slowly raised his head out of his hands, the tears rivers down his freckled cheeks.</p><p>He hickuped, swallowing a large lump in his throat as he looked at her, sniffling.</p><p>“There’s but one reason why we’re kind to you dear...”</p><p>He looked at her, confused.</p><p>“Beacuse you are you.”</p><p>His eyes widened.</p><p>“You are kind, sweet, very talented by what Eugene and Rapunzel gush to me about all the time.”</p><p>“A great worker, very helpful, funny witty, adorable...”</p><p>She raised her hand and gave his wet cheek a soft pinch, he hickuped and blushed at the touch.</p><p>“And just an all-round great child.”</p><p>“I get why Rapunzel and Eugene have been so taken by you.”</p><p>“As for me? <em>Well...”</em></p><p>“I could tell by that faithful day...”</p><p>“When you decided to risk your own life to protect that man...”</p><p>“And then risk your own safety and freedom, knowing full well you might be taken away by the authorities... You stayed by my side.”</p><p>“You could have run away... Taken the jewls and left me to my fate... But you stayed.”</p><p>“You stayed... A-and...”</p><p>Arianna started to cry, smiling in gratitude with a smile so warm and so full of love.</p><p>“You stayed to try to save my life!...”</p><p>Varian started to sob at her words.</p><p>“You saved my life. You did. All by yourself.”</p><p>She gently took his hands in her own, turning them palms up.</p><p>“All by your own small, two hands...”</p><p>Varian was a mess of cries and sobs.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Thank you.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>Varian curled into himself as he wept, sobbing so hard he had to gasp to take a breath.</p><p>Arianna pulled the sobbing boy into her arms, holding him so close. As if she was protecting him and shielding him from all harm.</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, Varian.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-You sweet, sweet child... <strong>Thank you.”</strong></em>
</p><p>The two stayed together, crying on the floor.</p><p>Holding each other so close, as if they did, the other would disappear.</p><p>An hour and a few minutes later, their cries and sobs simmered down to a soft sniffle.</p><p>Varian laying against her chest as Arianna sat against the wall. Softly threading her hands through his floofy raven hair.</p><p>He shuttered a sigh at the affection.</p><p>His eyes drooping from exhaustion.</p><p><em>“Varian dear?”</em> Arianna softly whispered.</p><p><em>“Mm?”</em> He sleepily hummed.</p><p>“I know you’re quite tired my dear. But I have one more thing for you hun.”</p><p>Varian’s eyes slightly widened at that. Slowly moving out of her arms to rub his puffy eyes with his light blue sweater sleeve.</p><p>Arianna softly chuckled at his adorable puffy eyed sleepy face.</p><p>“Ok.” He mumbled.</p><p>“Ok.” She softy smiled back. Eyes warm.</p><p>Varian stood up and offered his hands to help her up. She smiled warmly in thanks as she took his hands. Allowing herself to be gentle helped up.</p><p>As she stood up, she used her purple dress sleeve to wipe at his eyes. She then reached into her dress pocket to pull out her handkerchief, gentle wiping his nose. He blushed and crinkled his nose at the contact.</p><p>She giggled at his adorable face.</p><p>She gave his nose a little soft pinch, causing him to yelp and giggle at the tease.</p><p>Blushing a light pink-ish red. A soft smile on his face. Eye’s bright with a bit of wetness.</p><p>Ah...</p><p>She’s never seen him smile before...</p><p>It’s lovely.</p><p>“Ah...There you are.”</p><p>Varian tilted his head in confusion, sniffling.</p><p>She giggled at his cute face.</p><p>She then realized an important detail.</p><p>“Oh my!” She gasped, bring a hand to her lips.</p><p>“What is it Ma’am?” Varian inquired.</p><p>Arianna smiled softly at his politeness.</p><p>“Did I ever tell you my name hun?”</p><p>Oh...</p><p>Guess he never asked huh?</p><p>“Heh... I-I guess we were too caught up in... Stuff.” He shrugged, smiling with a wet giggled and a smirk.</p><p>Arianna giggled as well.</p><p>“I do believe you’re right on that.”</p><p>She sighed, smiling with a soft sniffle. She brought out a hand out for a shake.</p><p>“Arianna.”</p><p>Varian sniffled, smiling softly back.</p><p>“Varian.”</p><p>He took her hand, the two giving a soft, firm shake.</p><p> </p><p>     •••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••</p><p>The two came down the stairs, hand in hand.</p><p>As they made it down the last step, Arianna gave his cheek a soft pinch, earning a giggled from the boy.</p><p>“Hey! Varian’s back!” Catilina happily cheered.</p><p>“Hey, hey! Welcome back!” Keira smiled.</p><p>“Welcome back bud!” Lance smiled.</p><p>“Hey kid.” Cassandra waved with two fingers.</p><p>Rapunzel came up to the two and kissed her mother on the cheek, hugging her.</p><p>“Thank you, Mom.” She whispered to her, truly grateful.</p><p>Her mother softly placed her hand against her daughter cheek, lightly rubbing her thumb against the flesh. Nodding her head with a soft smile.</p><p>Eugene came up to Varian, tussling his raven hair. Varian giggled and laughed at the affection.</p><p>“Welcome back kiddo.” Eugene smiled warmly at his boy.</p><p>Rapunzel came up to him, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a big bear hug.</p><p>Varian squealed and laughed at the crushing hug.</p><p>Rapunzel spun him around, the two giggling and laughing.</p><p>“Rapunzel dear, he needs to be able to see straight to see his presents.” Arianna giggled.</p><p>“Oh! Right!” Rapunzel giggled as she put him down. Varian wobbly and still quite giggly.</p><p>As his world came back from spinning, he widened his eyes at her words.</p><p>“Presents?” He questioned with a tilt of his head.</p><p>“Yup!” Eugene smirked as he placed both his hands on Varian’s shoulders.</p><p>“Since dinner’s still cookin’ and will take some time. We decided to do the gifts first.”</p><p>Varian was still confused.</p><p>“But... Christmas isn’t until 2 days from now?” He questioned.</p><p>“Oh, we know...” Rapunzel smiled wide.</p><p>“But this gift can’t wait till Christmas.”</p><p>Ok...</p><p>
  <em>Now he was really curious.</em>
</p><p>Eugene turned him around and lead him to the couch, chuckling.</p><p>“Alright now. Sit <em>riiiight </em>there.”</p><p>Varian was softly sat down on the couch. He was still very confused, but he had to admit that he was curious. A scientist at heart.</p><p>“Allow sunshine and I here to go and retrieve it” Eugene sing, sang with a wink.</p><p>Varian chuckled at the two.</p><p>“Don’t take as long as I did!” He called after them.</p><p>The group giggled at his joke.</p><p>Arianna sat down on her wheelchair, relaxing. Smiling warmly at Varian.</p><p>Varian smiling back the same.</p><p>She reached out and pinched his cheek softly, causing him to blush and giggle.</p><p><strong><em>“Weeeee’re baaaaack!”</em></strong> Eugene sang as he brought out a white circular medium sized box with a golden bow on the top from a side room.</p><p><strong><em>“And we have preeeesssaaaants!”</em></strong> Rapunzel finished his sentence with a song of her own, holding a large beige envelope.</p><p>Varian giggled at the two as they approached.</p><p>Eugene gently placed the gift on his lap. Smiling wide.</p><p>Varian stared at the two of them, squinting his eyes and pursing his lips. The corners of his mouth holding a smile.</p><p><em>“Whaaaat</em> is this?” He questioned.</p><p>“You have to open it to know silly! That’s what a surprise is.” Rapunzel giggled.</p><p><strong><em>“Mmm mm.”</em></strong> Varian squinted his eyes at the two. He looked around and noticed Lance had his camera out, recording with a big grin on his face.</p><p>Cassandra and Keira and big smirks on their faces and Catilina was simply giddy, hopping on the balls of her feet.</p><p>“They’re acting strange.” He pointed at the group.</p><p>“Just open it kiddo. Trust me. I have a feeling you’ll love it.” Eugene grinned wide.</p><p>Varian giggled at the group, shaking his head and sighing.</p><p>As he removed the bow and tried to open the lid, the box jiggled and shifted on its own.</p><p>Varian’s eyes widen in surprise and a bit of fear.</p><p><strong><em>“UMMM???”</em></strong> He looked at the two, wide eyed. Hands stilled in the air.</p><p>“Open it.” Rapunzel urged with her hands, her grin even wider.</p><p>Varian hesitantly lifted the lid off. As he was about to fully remove the box, 2 fluffy grey ears popped out.</p><p>Varian stilled.</p><p>The animal shook its head then body and stretched, lifting its leg to scratch behind its ear.</p><p>Varian felt his chest tighten, his eyes welling up with tears.</p><p><em>“...Ruddiger?” </em>He whispered, his eyes wide in disbelief.</p><p>The raccoon, Rudiger, immediately picked up the voice of his longtime friend, whipping his head around and staring back. In disbelief.</p><p>The two stared at each other for a long moment. None blinking.</p><p>Afraid that by blinking, it might be a dream and they’d disappear.</p><p>Finally...</p><p>Varian broke the silence.</p><p><strong><em>“RUDIGER!”</em></strong> He cried, tears pouring down his cheeks.</p><p>Rudiger chittered in a cry as he leapt from the box and into his best friend’s hands. Excitedly chittering and rubbing his body and face all over Varian’s wet cheeks and neck.</p><p>Giving him raccoon kisses.</p><p>Varian embraced his friend as he sobbed, curling into himself. Holding him so close.</p><p>Finally...</p><p>
  <em>Finally... </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>They were together again.</strong>
</p><p>Rapunzel wiped at her teary eyes at the sight of the two’s reunion.</p><p>Eugene smiled softly.</p><p>Catilina hugged her sister as the two smiled at the two. Cassandra and Lance smiled softly at the sight.</p><p>Arianna giggled and sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her fingers.</p><p>Varian cleared his throat after a long moment of crying, sniffling as he turne to the couple he loved so much.</p><p>“Th-h-How?!” He shuddered, sniffling and scratching his fluffy compainions head. Kissing his head.</p><p>“Well... After... Everything that happened with your Dad...” Rapunzel started.</p><p>Varian hickuped, sniffling.</p><p>“I remembered you told us they took you away before you could secure Ruddiger a place. So, your little friend was placed in animal foster care for a long while. From the pictures you’ve show’d us, we got to work.” Eugene finished, a big grin on his face.</p><p>“It took a while to track down the place. It wasn’t easy either. They kept moving him around place to place.” Cassandra spoke up next. Smiling as she explained.</p><p>“But we finnaly located him... All the way in chicago.” Lance finished with a big grin.</p><p>Varian’s eyes widened large. The size of dinner plates.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“YOU WENT OUT OF STATE?!”</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>“Yuuuuuup.”  </em>Rapunzel grinned.</p><p>“b-BUT TH-THAT'S SO MUCH MONEY? Th-The travel fees... Th-The plane to ship an animal such long distances-n-Not to mention the medical bills?” He stammered out.</p><p>The group all grinned wide as the all pointed in one direction.</p><p>All pointing to Arianna.</p><p>Varian gasped. In shock.</p><p><em>“Y-You?...”</em> He whispered, tears falling from his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“Merry Christmas Varian.” She smiled, warmly and full of love.</em>
</p><p><strong><em>“Nn-”</em></strong> He hickuped, biting his bottom lip as he sucked in a breath.</p><p>He placed Rudiger around his shoulders and immediately got up, box long forgotten on the floor.</p><p>He leaned down and embraced her, a small sob and a sniffle leaving his throat as he spoke.</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you. Thank you so much. <strong>Thank you, Arianna!”</strong></em>
</p><p><em>“You’re very welcome dear.” </em>She sniffled, hugging him back just as hard.</p><p>“There’s...<em> One last thing for you Varian...” </em>Rapunzel softly spoke.</p><p>Varian moved off Arianna as he wiped his eyes with his light blue sweater sleeve.</p><p><em>“Th-There’s more? H-How can there be more?!” </em>He wetly laughed.</p><p><em>“You...Uh... May need to sit down for this one kiddo.” </em>Eugene softly took his hand, guiding him back to the couch.</p><p>Varian sat down, Rudiger kissing his cheek with his nose. Varian wetly giggled at the wet contact.</p><p>Eugene and Rapunzel both kneeled in front of him, very nervous.</p><p>Varian looked back at them, concerned.</p><p>“Is everything alright?”  </p><p>“Y-Yeah...” Eugene softly spoke. Slowly nodding his head at Rapunzel.</p><p>She slowly nodded in return.</p><p>She took a deep breath in. Held it. Then released it.</p><p>She looked him right in the eyes.</p><p>Varian was now very worried and concerned.</p><p>“Varian...” She started.</p><p>“Uh huh?” He worriedly replied.</p><p>“Ever since you came into our lives... It has been one crazy adventure after the next.” She softly spoke, reaching her hand out to take his own. Her thumb softly rubbing the back of his hand.</p><p>Varian listened intently as she spoke. Eugene spoke up next, directing Varian’s attention to him.</p><p>“You are just a spit fire of energy, spite, genius, kindness, and so... So much love...”</p><p>Varian blushed at his kind words.</p><p>Eugene then took Varian’s other hand in his left, cupping his other hand on top of the back of his hand.</p><p>Varian waited patiently for the both of them to continue.</p><p>“We know of how you have to head back into the foster care system after the break and stuff...” Eugene continued. Voice soft, gentle.</p><p>His hand gently rubbing the back of his small, slender hands.</p><p>Varian nodded slowly in confirmation, very confused.</p><p>“So... We were thinking-ah-T-Talking... Eugene and I...” Rapunzel spoke next, a slight nervous tremble in her voice.</p><p>“That... You never have to go through that again?”</p><p>Varian was very confused, with a tilt of his head he asked-</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean?”</em>
</p><p>“What we mean is... This.” Eugene finished as Rapunzel placed the large envelope on his lap.</p><p>Varian slowly turned it around, looking up back at the two.</p><p>They looked nervous, but their eyes were so warm and smile soft.</p><p>Varian opened the envelope and reached inside.</p><p>Pulling out a long document.</p><p>In big bold letters it wrote:</p><p>
  <strong>“ORDER OF ADOPTION: CHILD CUSTODY FORM”</strong>
</p><p>Varian gasped.</p><p>Frozen.</p><p>His eyes scanned down to the two names on the paper:</p><p>
  <strong>Adoptive Parent 1: Flitzherbert, Eugene</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Adoptive Parent 2: Herz Der Sonne, Rapunzel</strong>
</p><p>Varian started to shake.</p><p>He felt an extra page stapled behind the form.</p><p>He flipped it over...</p><p>It was a certificate.</p><p>Reading:</p><p>
  <strong>“CERTIFICATE OF ADOPTION:”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“This is to certify that Varian Jordon has been adopted into the Flitzherbert family by and on: Saturday, Dec. 6, 1997 from Hope Family Foster Care”</strong>
</p><p>Varian bit his lip, fighting a sob.</p><p>He slowly looked back up at the two.</p><p>Rapunzel and Eugene, both teary eyed and smiling. Face full of love.</p><p>“I-Uh...” Rapunzel tried to clear her throat.</p><p>“I’ll be taking Eugene’s last name when we’re officially married.”</p><p>“A-And...T-This isn’t the o-o-official document...Um... It’s just an example they gave us. A rough draft. We wan-wanted to ask you first.” Eugene managed to get out, voice a bit shaky.</p><p>“Varian... You have been such a joy in our lives. We always knew we wanted to adopt a child... We are still going to have our own children... But it’s always been a dream we both wanted.” Rapunzel continued.</p><p>“And you... In your own <em>wild and crazy, special way...</em> Ended up in our path. One look of your gorgeous baby blues and your... Well... <em>Everything.</em> We knew we could live without you.” Eugene wetly chuckled.</p><p><strong>“Mmmp-” </strong>Varian shook, tears falling down his face.</p><p><strong>“Varian?... My sweet, sweet boy...” </strong>Eugene started.</p><p>Varian’s face flushed a deep red. His lips tucked into a tight line, trying to hold himself together, but failing so hard.</p><p><strong>“Won’t you be our son?” </strong>Rapunzel finished, tears flowing down her face.</p><p><strong><em>“Nng-Mmp...”</em></strong> He gasped.</p><p>Varian immediately took the papers and placed it beside him on the couch, Rudiger hopping off and sitting where the papers sat.</p><p>He quickly sobbed and launched himself into the two’s arms, knocking them both on their bums. His body shaking as he wept.</p><p><strong><em>“Yes!”</em></strong> Was all he was able to get out from his loud cries.</p><p>Eugene and Rapunzel immediately wrapping their arms around their son, crying and weeping with him.</p><p><strong><em>“My son. I love you so much!” </em></strong>Eugene cried.</p><p><strong><em>“My sweet baby boy! I love you so much!”</em></strong> Rapunzel sobbed, tucking her son closer to her with a hand against his floofy raven hair.</p><p><strong>“I-I LOV-LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!” </strong>Varian cried.</p><p>Everyone around them had tears in their eyes, watched the happy family.</p><p>Smiling in joy.</p><p>After a long while, they released their grip on their son a bit to get a good look of his face.</p><p>The three of them giggling and chuckling wetly, sniffling.</p><p>Rapunzel took her hands and cupped his freckled wet face, bringing him down to kiss each cheek and his forehead.</p><p>Eugene ruffled his hair with his hand, then brought his head close to kiss the top of his head.</p><p>Varian blushed a deep red and giggled. Sighing at the love of his parents.</p><p>Parents...</p><p>
  <strong> <em>He has parents now.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Varian grinned wide at that.</p><p>Buck teeth and all.</p><p>He mustered the courage to ask the one thing he always wanted to ask.</p><p>“Can-Can I call you guys...Uh...<em> M-Mom and Da-Dad?”</em></p><p>Eugene and Rapunzel both beamed brightly in wide smiles at the names. Embracing their son once again.</p><p><strong><em>“OF COURSE YOU CAN!” </em></strong>Rapunzel exclaimed excitedly.</p><p><strong><em>“ABSOLUTLY!”</em></strong> Eugene exclaimed, excitedly as well.</p><p><em>“Hehe he.”</em> Varian giggled.</p><p>The three finally broke apart giggling and sniffling. Wiping their tears.</p><p><em>“Welp...</em> Now that we’ve gone and done all the mushy gushy business...” Eugene wetly chuckled.</p><p>Rapunzel and Varian giggled at the joke. The rest of the room of guest giggling and chuckling as well.</p><p>“How bouts we get some grub huh? I’m starved!”</p><p><em>“I second that motion!”</em> Lance piped up, saving his video and running off into the kitchen.</p><p>Keria and Catilina bolted into the kitchen after their father, giggling.</p><p>Cassandra placed a kind, firm hand on Varian’s shoulder. Giving it a light squeeze in a friendly gesture. Smiling warmly.</p><p>Varian smiled warmly back.</p><p>Arianna smiled warmly at Varian before wheeling herself into the kitchen.</p><p>Varian’s heart felt so full.</p><p>He felt so loved and accepted.</p><p>He then felt both his hands held.</p><p>He looked to either side of him, Eugene on his left, Rapunzel on his right.</p><p>His loving parents.</p><p>His parents.</p><p>All his.</p><p>“Ready to eat son?” Eugene asked, eyes and smile full of love.</p><p>“I made your favorites hun.” Rapunzel softly and warmly spoke. Eyes full of love.</p><p>Rudiger hoped on his shoulder and cured himself on them. His favorite spot.</p><p>Varian smiled bright and wide.</p><p>He truly felt full.</p><p>Light as a feather.</p><p>So loved.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Yes!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>He no longer felt cold.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>He now only felt warmth and love.</em> </strong>
</p><p>                        <strong> - END -</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS BRO!</p><p>I hope you liked it.</p><p>A lil’ Family fic fo’ ya.</p><p>I wish you a joyous New year and all the goodies!</p><p>LOVE YA BRO!</p><p>-Comfy</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>